La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstaculos
by Pao Bloom
Summary: Lily y Los Merodeadores la sigen pasando bien en el castillo... R&R...
1. El comienzo

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo hago esto solo por diversión..  
  
La historia de Lily  
  
I CAPÍTULO : UN ENCUENTRO  
  
-"Lily"  
  
-"¿si?"  
  
-"¿dónde guardaste mi camisa azul de rayas?"  
  
-"¿no la estabas lavando ayer?"  
  
-"verdad... falta una hora exacta para la fiesta, Lily ¿qué hago?" - dijo Jane  
  
-"que tal si usas la camisa amarilla"  
  
-"buena idea" - y Jane se fue a buscar la camisa para arreglarse  
  
Lily vivía en una casilla al oeste del Castillo Hender, con una joven llamada Jane y una señora llamada María a la que le tenía mucha confianza, después de todo ella la había criado y también a Jane. Ahora que Lily y Jane habían crecido ayudaban a la señora María a hacer los deberes del hogar,  
  
No eran pobres, vivían más que bien. Tenían comida y estaban felices. Todos en el pueblo se conocían y se hacían muchos favores.  
  
Jane era la mejor amiga de Lily, habían crecido juntas y eran inseparables.  
  
Ahora Jane se estaba arreglando para ir a una fiesta, la había invitado una muchacha de por ahí llamada Laurel que Jane había conocido tan solo en unos pocos minutos en que se habían encontrado en la librería del pueblo. Pero como todos en el pueblo eran muy respetuosos Laurel había invitado a Jane a su fiesta.  
  
-"¿cómo me veo?" - decía Jane mientras María cocinaba la cena  
  
-"estás súper bien" - dijo Lily  
  
-"chicas está la cena" - se escuchó desde la cocina  
  
Cuando las dos fueron a la cocina se encontraron con la señora María  
  
-"Bueno me debo ir, no vaya a ser que llege tarde a la fiesta de Laurel"  
  
-"está bien Jane, hasta luego"  
  
Jane salió para la fiesta de Laurel dejando solas a Lily y Maria.  
  
-"Bueno mi pequeña Lily espero que te guste la cena, la hice especialmente para ti"  
  
-"Se ve deliciosa"  
  
Lily y María empezaron a comer.  
  
-"¿y qué tienes planeado para hacer mañana?, es viernes, tu día favorito"  
  
-"no se"  
  
-"Bueno acuerdate que mañana les toca a ti y a Jane ir a comprar las legumbres"  
  
-"Si, ya he quedado con Jane, iremos en la mañana y después pasaremos por la librería para buscar algún libro interesante"  
  
-"Si, dicen que al librero, el señor Grond , le ha llegado una nueva colección de libros. Deben ir temprano mañana para que logren conseguir unos cuantos"  
  
Lily terminó de comer. Leer. No era que le gustara mucho pero en ese pequeño pueblillo no había nada mejor que hacer, así que leía muy pocas veces pero era por la señora María que siempre insistía que leer era bueno así que como favor, iban a la librería aunque sea 1 vez cada 2 meses.  
  
-"Voy con Ferry a tomar un paseo" - le dijo Lily a la señora María  
  
-"Bueno Lily, hasta luego"  
  
Lily salió al patio en busca de su caballo, Ferry  
  
-"Hola Ferry, saldremos a tomar un paseo"  
  
Lily salió con Ferry a un paseo por todo el pueblo.  
  
Valla que le gustaba ese pueblo, todos eran amistosos, no habían rivalidades. Nadie le caía mal, era una vida que muchos deseaban.  
  
Todas las personas salían de sus trabajos, con una sonrisa en la cara. Ese pueblillo era bueno.  
  
Lily pasaba y no podía evitar saludar a todas las personas que veía.  
  
Las luces del pueblo, que se encendían a las 6:00 p.m ya estaban encendiéndose y se podía admirar la belleza de el pueblo.  
  
-"Hola Jan"  
  
-"Lily, ¿qué te trae por acá?"  
  
-"Solo dando un paseo, y tu ¿qué haces?"  
  
-" Estoy sembrando unos árboles que me dieron por ahí, dicen que son muy buenos y que traen fresco. Ya sabes, el calor de estos días me está sofocando"  
  
-"Ni que lo digas, ya yo me estoy acostumbrando"  
  
-"Pero la tierra está un poco dura para sembrar"  
  
-"Bueno Jan, suerte con tus árboles que sigo en mi paseo"  
  
-"Gracias Lily"  
  
Lily se alejó en dirección al bosque, tenía ganas de hacer contacto con la naturaleza.  
  
Uno se sorprendería de la variedad de personas que había en el pueblo, desde los más graciosos a las personas más serias de este mundo pero siempre con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
No importaba la personalidad de cada habitante, todos se llevaban muy bien por igual.  
  
Lily veía las distintas especies, desde pequeños gusanos hasta bellas mariposas, Lily bajó de Ferry pues vió a un pajarillo aleteando en el piso que no podía volar.  
  
-"¿qué te pasa?"  
  
Lily vió su ala y se dio cuenta de que estaba herido..  
  
-"Bueno te llevaré a casa y allí repondrás. Estoy segura de que a la señora María le encantará tu compañía"  
  
Lily tomó el pájaro y se subió a Ferry junto con el herido.  
  
Lily miró su reloj, apenas eran las 6:20. Si regresaba a casa ¿qué haría?. Con estos pensamientos ella decidió quedarse dando la última vuelta para luego regresar.  
  
Siguió junto con Ferry... y se empezaron a escuchar unas voces a lo lejos  
  
-"¡Siembralo ya James!"  
  
Todos estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
-"¿Por qué no lo siembras tu Sirius?"  
  
Lily siguió las voces y se encontró con tres chicos hablando. Lily se bajó de Ferry y dejó al pájaro con el caballo . Se escondió detrás de un árbol a ver que era lo que pasaba.  
  
-"El que quiere tener la figura móvil eres tu James"  
  
-"Vamos, se hace tarde"  
  
-"Si, ¿quieres o no quieres la figura móvil?"  
  
-"Bueno.. si lo ponen así"  
  
Ferry se movió a tomar agua en la pequeña corriente que corría al lado del lugar en el que los chicos estaban hablando.  
  
Los chicos se miraron ...  
  
-"¿Quién esta ahí?"  
  
Lily salió..  
  
-"Lo.. lo siento, solo daba un paseo con mi caballo cuando los vi hablando y..."  
  
-"Hola, mi nombre es Remus Lupin"  
  
-"Lily Evans," - dijo estrechándole la mano.  
  
-"Ellos son Sirius Black y James Potter"  
  
-"Hola" - saludó Lily dándole la mano  
  
-"Hola" - dijeron Sirius y James  
  
-"Bueno, James debe sembrar esta semilla"  
  
Lily miró sin entender.  
  
-"Es que debe sembrar esta semilla para que le den una de las figuras móviles que le faltan para completar la colección"  
  
-"¿quién se la da?"  
  
-"Su primo"  
  
-"Listo" - dijo James por otro lado y se escucharon aplausos de Sirius.  
  
-"Ahora si" - dijo Remus  
  
A Lily los chicos les parecían raros, se notaba que eran muy amigos.  
  
-"Bueno ahora que ya todo esta listo, debemos irnos" - dijo Sirius  
  
-"Ah.. si, el tiempo me pasó volando. Yo también debo irme" - dijo Lily  
  
Lily llamó a Ferry y se subió en su caballo mientras que Remus, Sirius y James también se montaban en sus caballos.  
  
-"Nos vemos"  
  
Lily se despidió y salió rumbo hacia el pueblo.  
  
Después de llegar a su casa puso a Ferry en el establo y le explicó a la señora María sobre el pájaro.  
  
-"Bien has hecho en traer al pájaro lo haremos recuperar y luego lo llevaras al bosque de nuevo si quiere ser libre"  
  
-"Esta bien"  
  
Lily fue a su habitación y se durmió  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Fin del primer capítulo!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado..  
  
Y ya saben muchos reviews... dudas, sugerencias... reviews!!  
  
Bye bye!! 


	2. La vida de Lily es simple

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... hago esto solo por diversión...  
  
Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.. siento el nombre del fic pero no se ... solo me salió por aburrimiento de un viernes  
  
Bueno ahora contesto reviews :  
  
Achapela : gracias por el review... siento la tardanza, pero aquí está el siguiente cap... espero que te guste... besos  
  
LAuRaOaLeJaNdRa : hola! Bueno aquí está el siguiente cap.. espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo, saludos  
  
Kagome-Lamister : aquí está el siguiente capítulo ... espero que te guste.. chau  
  
Mep1 : hola mel.. jajaja aki al fin sta el siguiente cap.. no lo hubiera subido si no fuera x ti.. jajaja bueno aki sta pues. t.q.m!  
  
crazyformalfoy05 : hi! you know that I see your bio and I see that u speak english.. thanks 4 the review and I hope that u like the story.. here is the next chap.. kisses  
  
La historia de Lily  
  
La vida de Lily es simple  
  
Al día siguiente, Lily y Jane se levantaron muy hambrientas así que fueron directo a donde la señora María para el rico desayuno que les daba todos los días.  
  
-"Buenos días mis niñas ¿cómo amanecieron hoy?"  
  
-"Muy bien señora María" - respondieron Lily y Jane a la vez, sentándose en la mesa mientras la señora María les daba unos cuantos panes muy deliciosos que le había regalado el panadero del pueblo.  
  
-"Y recuerden..."  
  
-"que debemos comprar las legumbres hoy" - dijeron Lily y Jane interrumpiendo a la señora María.  
  
Todas rieron.  
  
-"Muy bien... ¿qué más harán hoy?" - dijo la señora María  
  
-"Ya lo tenemos todo planeado, primero iremos a el mercado a comprar las legumbres y luego iremos directo a donde el señor Grond a coger dos libros y bueno después vendremos acá a dejar todo y de una vez saldremos a dar un paseo por los alrededores" - dijo Jane  
  
-"Bien dicho"  
  
Todas conversaron y terminaron de desayunar, fue entonces cuando Lily cogió a Ferry y Jane cogió a Leire.  
  
-"Bueno señora María nos vamos, ¿dónde está la lista?"  
  
-"Al lado del mueble, que les vaya bien, apresúrense a ver si llegan a encontrar unos buenos libros"  
  
-"Listo, nos vemos ahorita" - dijo Lily y salieron de una vez con sus caballos Jane y Lily  
  
Iban en dirección al mercado en busca de legumbres y claro iban saludando a todas las personas que se encontraban.  
  
Al fin llegaron al mercado, estaba lleno.  
  
-"Hola Lily, hola Jane ¿en qué las puedo ayudar?" - decía la ayudante del señor Klent, el dueño de el famoso mercado, cuando llegó el turno al fin de las dos chicas  
  
-"Aquí está todo lo que queremos" - dijo Jane extendiendo la lista que le había dado la señora María.  
  
-"Veamos que tenemos por aquí"  
  
Después de mucho esperar, llegó de vuelta la ayudante con un cartucho lleno de legumbres.  
  
-"Uff, aquí tienen. Serían..."  
  
Después de haber pagado y haberse ido claro, despidiéndose de todos fueron en busca de los libros que la señora María les había dicho. Y no se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de gente que había en espera de atención.  
  
-"Wao.. nunca pensé que estaría tan lleno" - dijo Lily  
  
-"No los advirtieron, pero bueno no creo que llegemos a coger algún libro de la nueva colección"  
  
-"Jajajajaja, Jane creo que tienes razón" -dijo Lily en tono de nos salvamos.  
  
Fueron a sus caballos sin siquiera haber formado fila y se fueron directo a la casa para dejar los 3 cartuchos de legumbres que habían comprado en el mercada.  
  
-"Hola, ¿me trajeron todo lo que les pedí?"  
  
-"Si, aquí tienes" - dijo Lily  
  
-"Y ¿trajeron libros?"  
  
-"No, estaba demasiado llena"  
  
-"Que suerte que el señor Grond me halla mandado dos libros antes de que se llenara todo"  
  
Jane y Lily se miraron.... rayos  
  
-"Aquí los tienen" - dijo la señora María extendiendo 2 libros  
  
-"Gracias " - dijeron las dos al unísono  
  
-"Bueno Jane y yo iremos a dar un paseo, regresamos para el almuerzo"  
  
-"Si, que les vaya bien"  
  
Lily y Jane salieron de la cocina y fueron a su habitación para guardar los libros por mientras  
  
-"Nunca pensé que el señor Grond le enviara libros a la señora María. Deberíamos darselos a ella para que se los lea"  
  
-"A ella le encanta leer"  
  
-"Bueno ahora vamos a dar un paseo"  
  
Las 2 volvieron a sus caballos.  
  
-"Regresamos caballos"  
  
Lily subió en Ferry y Jane se subió a Leire  
  
-"¿A dónde iremos?"  
  
-"¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a Laurel?"  
  
-"O.K"  
  
Iban a caballo, observando la hermosura de su pueblo cuando llegaron a la casa de Laurel y la encontraron fregando trastes en la cocina hablando con su hermana que los iba secando.  
  
-"¿Podemos pasar?"  
  
-"Claro, adelante" - dijo Laurel dejando por un rato su quehacer para abrirles las puertas y darles 2 cuerdas para amarrar a Ferry y a Leire.  
  
-"¿qué haces?"  
  
-"Bueno como verán, fregando y mi hermana secando ya nos falta poco para terminar. No tienen idea de cómo estoy cansada.. ah.. ¿conocen a mi hermana?, se llama Clarisse. Clary ven acá"  
  
Clary dejó de secar para darle la mano a Lily y a Jane  
  
-"Mucho gusto"  
  
-"Bueno ¿qué les trae por acá?" - dijo Laurel  
  
-"Solo paseando, bueno nos vamos"  
  
-"Que les vaya bien"  
  
Lily y Jane salieron de la casa dejando solas a Laurel y a Clary con sus trabajos.  
  
Caminaron por el pueblo y vieron que ya era casi la hora del almuerzo.  
  
-"Vamos a apresurarnos"  
  
Y para su sorpresa se encontraron con Jan  
  
-"Hola Jane. Hola Lily ¿qué las trae por aquí?"  
  
-"Paseando solo"  
  
-"Oigan ¿les puedo pedir un favor?"  
  
-"Claro, después de que lo podamos cumplir"  
  
-"Es que hoy me toca cuidar a mi hermanita de 2:00 p.m a 3:00 p.m porque mis padres no van a estar pero Lily ¿te acuerdas del árbol que yo estaba sembrando ayer?"  
  
Lily afirmó  
  
-"El árbol necesita una hora diaria de cuidados. Así que se era para ver si podían cuidar a mi hermana a esa hora."  
  
-"Eso si que es fácil." - dijo Lily  
  
-"Con gusto Jan, nos vemos" - dijo Jane  
  
Y salieron disparadas en sus caballos directo a su casa para recibir el almuerzo.  
  
Después de almorzar pasó el tiempo volando y vieron que ya eran las 1:45 p.m  
  
-"Señora María vamos a salir a cuidar a la hermanita de Jan, regresamos pronto"  
  
-"Está bien, nos vemos"  
  
Jane y Lily, de nuevo con Ferry y Leire (N/A : pobrecitos los caballos ya estaban cansados), salieron en dirección a la casa de su amigo Jan.  
  
-"Llegaron, pasen, adentro está Hanah, mi hermana"  
  
-"Hola Hanah..."  
  
La verdad es que el tiempo pasó volando, ni Lily ni Jane entendían porque había que cuidar a Hanah, se portaba super bien, no molestaba ni nada por el estilo. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran las 3:00 p.m así que salieron de la casa despidiéndose de Hanah y dándole gracias por darles poco trabajo.  
  
-"Gracias por cuidarlas chicas"  
  
-"No fue nada" - respondió Lily  
  
-"Ahora .. ¿qué hacemos?" - dijo Jane  
  
-"Tengo que ir a una tienda a comprar un nuevo cepillo de dientes, el pasado se me perdió"  
  
-"Bueno vamos"  
  
Fueron a la tienda más cercana y se sorprendieron al ver que estaba cerrada  
  
-"¿qué hacemos?"  
  
-"Lo siento, pero pueden ir a una tienda que hay un poco más allá de la panadería que está abierta. Allá podrán conseguir lo que quieran" - interrumpió el dueño de la tienda cerrada.  
  
-"Gracias, vamos rápido"  
  
Ferry y Leire caminaron con sus jinetes hasta llegar a la tienda que les habían recomendado, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se había ido al pueblo de al lado del suyo.  
  
-"Mira hasta donde hemos llegado por tu cepillo de dientes, jajaja" - dijo Jane  
  
Después, encontraron su cepillo y su pusieron a formar fila para pagarlo entonces Lily se dio cuenta de que más adelante estaba Remus, el chico que había conocido ayer.  
  
-"Remus, ¿cómo estás?"  
  
-"Hola Lily, muy bien, ¿qué haces acá?. Creí que tu eras de otro pueblo"  
  
-"Si, es una larga historia. Esta es Jane."  
  
-"Mucho gusto"  
  
-"Ahh.. me tengo que ir" - se apresuró a decir Remus  
  
-"¿qué te pasa?"  
  
-"Te lo diré.. pronto... me tengo que ir"  
  
Remus salió de la fila y se fue dejando todo lo que había cogido a un lado de la tienda.  
  
Luego Lily y Jane se fueron , entonces llegaron a su casa para cenar y de una vez dormir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del segundo capítulo!  
  
Se que hasta ahora no ha pasado nada interesante, acuérdense este es solo el comienzo... en el siguiente capítulo va a empezar lo que de verdad es la historia.. todo empezará con una noticia de los padres de Jane. La llamarán desde el pueblo de sus padres pidiéndole que regrese, es que a Jane la enviaron para ese pueblo solo porque sus padres decían que su hija "no sabía lo que era sobrevivir". Así que la enviaron para ver cuanto tiempo soportaba, pero ya es hora de regresar!!!  
  
Así que espero que les haya gustado y claro dejen reviews con dudas, sugerencias....  
  
Bye, bye  
  
Pao Bloom 


	3. Tercer chap

Hi! Gracias por meterse a leer este fic.. actualicé el cap 2 y 3 segidos pero para el 4 les digo que me voy a demorar un poco porque ahí es donde empieza todo.. los tres primeros capítulos son solo como una introducción a la historia en sí.. así que espero que les guste y aunque se que no va pasando nada emocionante , pronto "empezará todo"  
  
Así que sin más que decir los dejo con el tercer capítulo *- *reviews*-*  
  
La historia de Lily  
  
III Capítulo : Una noticia que cambió todo  
  
-"TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC"  
  
La señora María salió a ver quien tocaba la puerta  
  
-"Hola Tylor" - saludó amablemente  
  
-"Hola Mariana" - respondió el tal Tylor  
  
-"Puedes pasar" - entonces Tylor pasó a sentarse en el sillón más cercano en frente de la señora María.  
  
-"Creo que ya sabes a que vengo" - dijo Tylor dirigiéndose a donde la señora María  
  
Jane y Lily quisieron saber que pasaba y se sentaron también  
  
-"Jane ¿te acuerdas de Tylo?"  
  
-"Me suena conocido, pero no..."  
  
-"Tylor es el sirviente y compañero de tus padres, creo que ya sabes a lo que viene"  
  
-"Así que mi mamá piensa que ya es hora de regresar,¿no?"  
  
-"Si, tu madres dice que pasado mañana te venga a buscar con todas tus pertenencias. Esta vez vine solo para avisarte"  
  
Jane afirmó y dijo : -"Regreso a casa, allá voy"  
  
-"Bueno en vista de que cumplí con lo dicho, debo irme, tengo otras cosas que hacer".  
  
-"Hasta pronto" - dijo Jane  
  
-"Hasta pronto Jane, hasta prono Mariana, nos vemos..." - le dijo a Lily en vista de que no se sabía su nombre. Entonces Tylor salió con su cabello para perderse por la multitud.  
  
Después de comer un almuerzo muy delicioso las chicas fueron a tomar una siesta en la tarde porque no tenían nada que hacer.  
  
-"No tengo sueño"  
  
-"Ni yo"  
  
-"Entonces ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?"  
  
-"Si, vamos"  
  
Le avisaron a la señora María y ella les dijo que estaba bien, pasaron por todo el pueblo montadas en sus caballos cuando llegaron al bosque  
  
-"Jane" - llamó Lily  
  
-"¿si?"  
  
-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"  
  
-"Ya llevo 4 años"  
  
-"¿Tanto tiempo?"  
  
-"Si, creo que al fin regresaré. Lily te extrañaré."  
  
-"No te preocupes por mí. Debes regresar, es tu familia"  
  
-"Te enviaré cartas con el cartero de mi pueblo"  
  
Lily y Jane se abrazaron  
  
Los días pasaron como nunca.  
  
Lily y Jane aprovechaban el tiempo al máximo, siempre estaban juntas hasta que llegó el día.  
  
TOC, TOC.  
  
-"Hola Tylor"  
  
-"Hola Maria"  
  
-"Aquí estoy" - dijo Jane llegando a la puerta con todas sus maletas  
  
Mientras Tylor subía las maletas , Jane y Lily se abrazaron  
  
-"Adiós Lily" - dijo Jane  
  
-"Nos comunicaremos, que te vaya bien"  
  
-"Todo esta listo" - dijo Tylor entrando nuevamente  
  
-"Gracias por todo Señora María"  
  
-"Que te vaya bien... de nada" - dijo la señora María  
  
-"Bueno adiós" - dijo Jane saliendo por la puerta y montandose a la carreta que de una vez salió perdiéndose en la multitud  
  
Al día siguiente,  
  
-"Hoy te toca limpiar la casa" - dijo la señora María  
  
-"¿tan pronto?"  
  
-"Si, Entiendo que debe ser aburrido sin Jane pero solo se fue ayer"  
  
-"Esta bien"  
  
-"Oh.. Lily no hay detergente"  
  
-"Ya voy Sra. María"  
  
Lily fue a la tienda y después regresó para limpiar la casa mientras la Sra. María trabajaba en la tienda.  
  
Al día siguiente..  
  
-"Hola" - dijo Lily sentándose a desayunar  
  
-"Lily, te tengo una noticia"  
  
-"¿qué pasa?"  
  
-"¿te acuerdas de la señora que le recomendó a la amiga de la mamá de Jane?"  
  
Lily afirmó  
  
-"Me pidió un favor... yo le comenté lo de Jane y me dijo que ella me podía dejar a su hija porque se ella y su esposo se iban a hacer algo importante lejos. Ella planeaba dejarla con su tía pero dice que más quiere dejarla aquí.... Lily ... tendrás una nueva amiga"  
  
-"¿cuándo vendrá?" - dijo Lily con un tono de felicidad en su voz  
  
-"El lunes de la otra semana"  
  
La semana fue la más rápida de su vida, estaba ansiosa por conocer a su nueva compañera.  
  
Hasta que fue lunes... muy temprano llegaron dos caballos : uno con una chica con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y en el otro caballo venía un señor.  
  
-"¿esta es la casa de la señora Mariana?" - dijo el hombre  
  
-"si" - dijo Lily saliendo  
  
La señora María salió.  
  
El hombre le hizo señas a la chica para que bajara  
  
-"Hola" - dijo  
  
-"Me voy, tengo otros asuntos" - dijo el hombre  
  
-"Las espero en la cocina con el desayuno"  
  
-"Gracias.. no he desayunado" -dijo la chica hablando por segunda vez  
  
Lily y la chica entraron en la habitación que sería de la nueva.  
  
-"Me llamo Lily"  
  
-"Yo soy Bandie pero me puedes llamar Ban, Banie o como quieras"  
  
-"¿de qué pueblo vienes?"  
  
-"soy de Xador... el pueblo del norte del reino"  
  
-"chicas... el desayuno está listo" - se escuchó desde la cocina  
  
-"bueno vamos... la señora María cocina muyy delicioso" - dijo Lily  
  
-"que bien.. tengo mucha hambre"  
  
-"ahora en la tarde te mostraré los alrededores"  
  
Lily y Bandie se fueron a comer..  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Uff.. al fin.. bueno el siguiente capítulo es en donde Bandie ya conoce todo.. pero... llega algo... una noticia.. *-* otra *- * .... ya verán de que se trata  
  
Espero que les haya gustado.. gracias por leer y reviews!  
  
Besos  
  
Pao b 


	4. Cambio Radical

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión...  
  
Hola! Aquí esta el seguiente cap!.. espero que les guste y pliss *-* reviews *-* Gracias por los que me han dejado!!!!! Los quiero mucho.. Ahora mismo no los puedo responder.. aunque han sido pocos pero no importa jaja, es que mi computadora tiene dañado el Internet asi que cuando lo arreglen los respondo.. pero gracias!! los tengo en cuenta.  
  
La historia de Lily  
IV CAP : Cambio radical  
  
Lily y Banie se hicieron muy amigas, al poco tiempo.  
  
Pero claro, nunca iba a remplazar a Jane, Esta misma le había mandado muchas cartas a Lily desde su regreso, diciendo que estaba muy bien y esas cosas.  
  
Lily le había contado todo lo que pasaba por allí.  
  
-"Chicas, el desayuno está servido"- dijo la Sra, Maria.  
  
Lily y Banie salieron en dirección a la cocina y tomaron puesto en la mesa frente a los deliciosos platos.  
  
-"Acuerdense que hoy les toca comprar las legumbres y por ahi mismo pasan a comprar detergente que en esta casa vuela" - dijo la Sra. Maria mientras Lily y Banie desayunaban.  
  
-"Si"-dijo Lily.  
  
Después de desayunar, Lily y Banie salieron con sus respectivos abrigos, ultimamente había más frío de lo normal.  
  
El caballo de Jane ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva ama, Banie. (ama?? no importa ustedes entienen jajaja)  
  
-"Llegamos"  
  
Lily y Banie compraron las legumbres y salieron en busca del detergente.  
  
Ya todos en el pueblo conocían a Banie.  
  
Despúes de haver hecho todos los mandados, Lily y Banie dejaron sus caballos atrás de la casa y se fueron donde la Sra. Maria a entrarle todo lo que habían comprado.  
  
-"Gracias niñas" - dijo la Sra. Maroa  
  
Los siguientes días pasaron volando. Banie cada día se ascotumbraba más a la vida de ese pueblo. Le encantaba.  
  
-"Sra. Maria, nos vamos" - dijo Lily  
  
-"¿a dónde van?"  
  
-"a dar un paseo"  
  
-"Bueno vayan pero acuerdense de regresar para la cena"  
  
-"Esta bien"  
  
Lily y Banie salieron a buscar los 2 caballos y se fueron al bosque.  
  
Dejaron los caballos a descansar, que tomaban agua en el lago que había mientras Lily y Banie estaban sentadas al pie de un árbol.  
  
-"Lily ¿dijiste que hbía alguien contigo?" - dijo Banie.  
  
-"Si, se llama Jane. Sus padres la enviaron aquí porque sus padres pensaban que esto sería una práctia para bver si Jane sobrevivía al mundo"  
  
-"¿todavía hablas con ella?"  
  
-"Si, me manda cartas desde su pueblo, dice que está muy bien"  
  
-"Así que tu siempre has vivido aquí"  
  
-"Si... no se... creo que soy huerfana. La Sra. Maria me ha criado desde que y era niña"  
  
-"Ah.."  
  
-"¿y tu ... eres de familia de reyes?"  
  
-"no, cercana. Pero no heredera al trono. Igual no me gustaría... creo que es demasiado peso en tus hombros"  
  
-"jajajajajajajaja"  
  
-"¿de qué te ríes?"  
  
-"Jane es la heredera al trono. Es la mayor... no me he puesto a pensar como será su reinado. Ella tiene mucha suerte"  
  
-"Suenas..."  
  
-"Digo... yo también. Gracias a la Sra. Maria estoy viviendo super feliz en este pueblo. La verdad es que no me puedo quejar... este pueblo es lo maximo!"  
  
-"Si, en mi pueblo no todos se concen... no se hablan entre si"  
  
-"Wao, ¿con quien sales entonces?"  
  
-"Siempre estaba con mi hermano Jord. la passabamos muy bien, siempre estabamos jugando"  
  
-"¿y dónde está?"  
  
-"Se fue a estudiar a otro reino. Regresará en 5 años. Desde entonces he estado sola. Es aburrido"  
  
-"Aquí la pasamos super bien"  
  
-"Si... aquí la paso bien. Es super diferente. La gente se habla, se conoce, se piden favores y eso"  
  
-"Wao"  
  
-"Bueno Lily creo que es hora de cenar"  
  
-"Si Banie!!, vamos rápido"  
  
Lily y Banie cogieron a sus caballos y fueron en dirección a su casa.  
  
-"Al fin llegan" - dijo la Sra. María al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.  
  
-"Si, ya vamos a comer"  
  
Lily y Banie habían dejado los caballos y se sentaron.  
  
-"Listo" - dijo la Sra. Maria  
  
Lily y Banie empezaron a comer  
  
-"Oigan necesito decirles algo" - dijo la Sra. Maria  
  
-"Adelante"  
  
-"Me llamó mi tía. Me dijo que mi tío esta muy enfermo. Se va a curar... pero... pero necesita a alguien que lo cuide mientras mi tía trabaja para pagar las medicinas. Así que niñas..... me... me... me tengo...que.. ir" - dijo la Sra. Maria.  
  
-"¿qué?" - dijeron ambas a la vez  
  
-"si"  
  
-"¿y qué será de nosotras?"  
  
-"Para eso tenemos que hablar" - dijo la Sra. Maria sentandose en la mesa también, en frente de las confundidas Lily y Banie.  
  
Muchas preguntas corrían por la mente de Lily. No lo entendía todavía. Hablar. Necesitaba hablar. Lily se tranquilizó.  
  
-"Me tengo que ir. Mi tío está muy viejo y se va a curar pero necesita alguien que lo cuide"  
  
-"¿y nosotras?" - volvieron a preguntar Lily y Banie  
  
-"Tranquilas chicas. Hablemos" - dijo la Sra. Maria. (N/A : me desepera la vieja pasiva!!!!!)  
  
-"¿dónde queda la casa de su tía?"  
  
-"Queda.. en ... Ras... Rasta.. Rastafari"  
  
-"¿en Rastafari?" - dijo Lily preocupada  
  
-"¿qué pasa?" - dijo Banie sin entender la preocupación de Lily  
  
-"Es un pueblo que queda muy.. muy lejos de aquí" - dijo Lily  
  
-"¿y qué tiene?"  
  
-"El camino es malo... y dicen que el pueblo también. Todas las personas son extrañas y dicen que es muy peligroso. Pero... pero.... eso no me importa. Mi tía tiene una buena casa. Además, es solo por un mes. Así que creo que ustedes pueden mantener bien la casa.... ustedes solas durante ese tiempo" - dijo suspirando la Sra. Maria tomando la palabra en la conversación.  
  
-"La vamos a extrañar"  
  
*****  
  
Después de ahi, todo había sido muy repentino :  
  
Ya cuando llevaban algún tiempo solas, llegó una carta. La Sra. Maria había muerto.  
  
Lily y Banie no lo podían creer ¿qué harían ahora?  
  
-"Lily ¿qué piensas hacer cuando me vaya?"  
  
-"No se, Banie... no se"  
  
Luego de haber comido, Lily y Banie decidieron dar un paseo, fueron al bosque y se sentaron frente al lago.  
  
Pensaron, hablaron y regresaron a la casa.  
  
Después de un día, vinieron a buscar a Banie.  
  
-"Lily ¿no?" - dijo la mamá de Banie mientras esta recogía sus maletas  
  
-"Si"  
  
-"Hola"  
  
Lily sonrió.  
  
Banie ya venía con sus maletas y después de subirlas a la carroza Lily y Banie se despidieron.  
  
La carreta salió disparada perdiéndose en la multitud dejando a Lily sola.  
  
*****Pasaron 2 días******  
  
Lily fue a dar un paseo con Ferry en los terrenos cercanos al castillo y se encontró con una muchacha.  
  
-"Hola" - saludó esta  
  
-"Hola, soy Lily Evans de un pueblo cercano a este reino"  
  
-"Mi nombre es Trinity"  
  
Lily había oído ese nombre antes.  
  
-"Trinity, vivo en el castillo, prima del heredero al trono. Familia Real"  
  
-"¿Trinity?"  
  
Esta afirmó  
  
-"y tus guardaespaldas no se.. entiendo que tienes alguien que te cuide" - dijo Lily  
  
-"Sabes... a veces uno se cansa, Me escapé"  
  
-"Jajajaja" - rió Lily  
  
-"Si, fue divertido. ¿y tu que haces aquí sola?"  
  
-"Bueno... estaba paseando. Y no se"  
  
-"Parece que vives cerca"  
  
-"Si, mas o menos"  
  
-"¿con quién vives?"  
  
-"Sola"  
  
-"Si.. al fin conseguí a alguien. ¿quieres venir a vivir al castillo? Tengo una habitación libre"  
  
-"¿es... es en serio?"  
  
-"Si, vamos. Empaquemos tus cosas y vamos al castillo después" - dijo Trinity  
  
Lily y Trinity subieron a Ferry y fueron a la casa. Empacaron todo y Lily se despidió de su casa.  
  
Llegaron a las puertas del castillo y un señor les pide su identificación pero ve a Trinity y le dice :  
  
-"Trinity ... ¿cúantas veces te lo he dicho... niña traviesa, jajaja. Pasen"  
  
Ferry avanzó y Trinity lo guió hasta los establos  
  
Trinity le enseñó la habitación y después ya Lily había acomodado sus cosas.  
  
Lily y Trinity salieron del cuarto y Trinity le dijo a Lily que la presentaría a su mamá.  
  
-"Que pena... uff!"  
  
Se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo y después de un rato Lily vió a la Reina con muchos señores atrás.  
  
-"¿quiere algo mi lady?"  
  
-"No gracias"  
  
-"¿azul o verde?" - decía otro.  
  
-"azul"  
  
-"Prepárenme un baño de espuma" - dijo la Reina a un señor  
  
-"Tía" - dijo Trinity  
  
-"Al instante" - dijo el señor iendose (N/A : se escribe asi??? No importa) a preparar el baño de espuma  
  
-"Si Trinity" - decía la Reina adelantándose a donde Trinity  
  
-"Ella es Lily Evans. La invité a quedarse aquí en el castillo en la habitación 205"  
  
-"Bienvenida Lily"  
  
-"Gracias" - dijo Lily  
  
-"Pronto la cena será servida. Enseñale el palacio, Trinity"  
  
-"Si, vamos Lily"  
  
Lily dió una reverencia amable a la Reina y esta solo sonrió.  
  
Cuando Trinity pasó al lado de la Reina esta le dijo :  
  
-"Me agrada Lily"  
  
Lily y Trinity recorrieron todo el castillo.  
  
-"Trinity, la comida está servida" - dijo un sirviente que pasaba por allí  
  
Cuando vió a un lado de la mesa... estaban Remus, James y Sirius.  
  
-"'¿Lily?" - dijo Remus acordándose de la chica pelirroja que había conocido hac mucho tiempo en el bosque.  
  
-"Hola... ¿qué.. que hacen aquí?"  
  
-"El es mi primo, el principe James ¿se conocen?" - dijo Trinity  
  
-"si" - dijo Lily  
  
-"¿dónde se conocieron?" - dijo interesada Trinity  
  
-"En el bos- " - dijo Lily pero se detuvo cuando Sirius tomó la palabra  
  
-"Boscal, exactamente la Convención Anual Boscal"  
  
-"Está bien. Bueno vamos que la comida se va a enfríar"  
  
La comida fue de primera : estaban Lily, Trinity, James, Remus, Sirius y la Reina  
  
-"Trinity me llamaron de tus estudios"  
  
-"¿tan pronto?"  
  
-"si, cambiaron la sede de la universidad. Será en Hugestown. Así que quede con tu mamá en que te enviaría de una vez allá"  
  
-"Al fin empezaré mi carrera"  
  
-"Si, Trinity mañana el carrusel real te espera"  
  
-"O.K."  
  
Al día siguiente, Lily se despidió de Trinity. Quien se iba a empezar sus estudios para continuar con la herencia de su familia. Estaba maginificamente realizada. Super feliz  
  
El carrusel se fue y Lily quedó con Remus, James y Sirius... parecía que una amistad iba a empezar, una amistad y una vida .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin! Me quedó largo no importa jaja Bueno si han llegado hasta aquí porfa el *-* review *-* Y como verán.. aquí es donde Lily llega a donde los merodeadores... asi que .. esto solo empieza.. amistad, celos, peleas y mas.. en esta historia comienzan  
  
Bueno chau... *-* reviews *-* 


	5. Nuevas amistades y algo mas

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... hago esto solo por diversión  
  
Hola! Bueno aquí esta el quinto cap. Espero que les guste! *-* reviews *-* Y cuando pasa esto /ejemplo/ es un pensamiento! Antes de empezar! Jaja casi se me olvida... quiero agradecer a mi querido S amigo y primo david! Que me dio bastantes pero bastantes ideas para el fic... ¡! Jajaja esta super genial.. esperen a que se desarrolle!! Bueno ahora si... al fic!  
  
La historia de Lily : Un amor sin obstaculos  
  
Quinto capítulo : Nuevas amistades  
  
El tiempo había pasado rápidamente.  
  
El invierno había llegado al fin, y ya nevaba, se podía ver a todos los habitantes de los alrededores del castillo muy bien abrigados comprando leña para calentar sus casas.  
  
-"Vamos Padfoot, despierta"  
  
-"Espera, un segundo más... ya puedo saborear el helado de chicle con fresa, vainilla, caramelo -  
  
Remus miró a James y susurraron a la vez : -"casos drásticos, medidas drásticas"  
  
James y Remus cogieron un vaso de agua fría y se lo tiraron a Sirius  
  
-"QUE! YA CASI LLEGABA A MI ESTOMAGO"  
  
-"Padfoot, despierta. Hace 2 horas está el desayuno en la mesa" - dijo Remus riéndose de Sirius  
  
Sirius, James y Remus bajaron las escaleras del castillo, todos muy abrigados.  
  
-"¿qué te pasa Sirius?" - dijo Lily comiendo  
  
-"Estos 2, me despertaron. Antes de que el helado llegara a mi estomago" - dijo Sirius  
  
Remus y James no aguantaban la risa  
  
En esos mismos momentos llegó una sirviente con un plato lleno de comida  
  
Los ojos de Sirius se estancaron en la bandeja que traía la sirvienta  
  
-"De recompensa" - dijo Sirius y cogió la bandeja y empezó a comer como loco.  
  
Ahora no eran solo Remus y Sirius los que estaban riéndose, sino que Lily también.  
  
-"Nunca cambiará" - dijeron los tres riéndose mientras Sirius los miraba confundido.  
  
Terminaron de comer y a duras penas Lily, Remus y James habían parado de reír.  
  
-"Creo que se me quedó algo afuera" - dijo Remus mientras salía por la puerta principal.  
  
Todos lo siguieron.  
  
El frío era impresionante y Remus buscaba lo que se le había quedado.  
  
-"Aquí está" - dijo Remus y automáticamente cogió una bola de nieve y se la tiró a Sirius.  
  
-"Nadie se mete con Sirius Black, GUERRA DE NIEVE!!" - gritó Sirius  
  
Todos estaban llenos de nieve y cuando pasó el tiempo todos se rindieron.  
  
-"Yo soy el Rey de la Nieve" - gritaba Sirius declarándose ganador.  
  
-"Ahora todos tienen que decir... Sirius es el me-"  
  
PLAF!  
  
Sirius no pudo terminar de hablar porque James le había tirado una bola de nieve en la boca.  
  
Después de la guerra de nieve, todos entraron a la casa... se estaban congelando.  
  
-"Tomemos chocolate caliente"  
  
Todos fueron a la mesa y ordenaron chocolate caliente.  
  
Después de haber tomado su chocolate caliente todos subieron a sus habitaciones a tomar un descanso.  
  
Pasaron 6 días y en cada uno de ellos los 4 se hacían mas amigos mientras que nuevos sentimientos surgían.  
  
Cada día me enamoro más  
  
Y aunque no lo sepas  
  
Ese sentimiento sige aquí  
  
He visto como en los cuentos de hadas  
  
Todo pasa, todo sale bien  
  
Como quisiera tenerte  
  
Como quisiera que esto fuera  
  
Un cuento de hadas.  
  
/Que me está pasando. Es solo que es tan lindo!/ pensaba Lily acostándose en su cama.  
  
/Ya Lily controla esa mente, no te puedes enamorar así. ¿por qué?. No se Lily simplemente no se/ pensaba Lily.  
  
/Por que me tengo que enamorar de Remus! No puede ser.. no puedo creer lo que me está pasando. Es solo que es lindo, educado... a ver a ver.. si nombro todas sus cualidades nunca me duermo, a dormir/.  
  
En otra habitación,  
  
-"¿Lo admites Moony?" - dijo Sirius  
  
-"¿qué admito Paddfoot?"  
  
-"Que te gusta Lily, eres tan educado con ella. Le das tu chaqueta cuando dice que tiene frío, hablas con ella más de lo normal, evitaste que se callera y se diera la matada del milenio...."  
  
-"Ya, ya" - dijo Remus.  
  
-"Al fin"  
  
-"Bueno, no lo admito total.. pero si me gusta un poquito" /Remus por favor un poquito... es la mentira más grande de tu vida. La quieres mucho/  
  
-"Bueno ahora si me voy a dormir"  
  
Mientras Sirius y Remus se acostaban, unas palabras no salían de la mente de James.  
  
Te quiero cada día mas  
  
Tu sonrisa, que siempre amaré  
  
Me hace ver las estrellas  
  
Sin duda alguna  
  
Te quiero cada día mas  
  
Y aunque no sepas  
  
Lo que hay dentro de mi  
  
Te regalo  
  
Cada día, cada detalle  
  
Que puedo  
  
/Lily Evans, Maldición. Si a Remus no le gustaras.Maldición/ pensaba James quedándose dormido. (N/A : que lindo pensando en Remus!!! Lo amo)  
  
***Al DiA SiGuIenTe***  
  
-"Padfoot DESPIERTA"  
  
(N/A : es que todos los dias es una odisea para levantar al Sirius? Jaja)  
  
-"Ya"  
  
-"Record de despertarse sabes" - dijo James riendo  
  
-"Si, ya ya ya... vamos a desayunar"  
  
Remus y James bajaron las escaleras y Sirius se quedó atrás.  
  
-"Padfoot apurate"  
  
-"Voy a avisarle a la pelirroja que ya está el desayuno"  
  
-"OK"  
  
TOC, TOC.  
  
-"Adelante"  
  
-"Lily... que es eso?" - dijo Sirius señalando una varita que sobresalía del armario de Lily.  
  
/Rayos/ pensó Lily  
  
-"E-  
  
-"Eres una bruja?" - preguntó Sirius antes de que Lily pudiera hablar,  
  
-"bruja??"  
  
-"Lily, la varita. Yo, Remus y James también lo somos" - dijo Sirius  
  
-"Uf.. que alivio no sabes el susto que me diste." - dijo Lily cogiendo sus abrigos y bajando a desayunar con Sirius.  
  
-"Amigos, nuestra amiga Lily es una bruja"  
  
CoNTiNuArÁ  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno jajaja llegó la parte interesante creo... ya terminé de escribir el fic y va a quedar bien.. *-* Gracias a maxie y a yosimarr x los dos reviews..!!!!! las quiero mucho!  
  
El siguiente cap se llama descubrimientos y va a ser medio misterioso... jajaja espero q les haya gustado y si llegaron hasta aca dejenme el reviews!  
  
Bye bye  
  
Pao  
  
Love orlando bloom!! 


	6. Descubrimientos

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión.  
  
Contesto reviews :  
  
winter's fairy : si, las cosas han cambiado. Pero todavía no termina, queda mucho mas de misterio todavía (como tu dices). Claro los personajes que han desaparecido como Jane y Banie pueden aparecer.. jaja! Espero que te siga gustando *-* gracias por tu review *-*  
  
Lamister : bueno Lamister, que te puedo decir. en este cap todo va a ser como en el anterior en este solo se descubren cosas muy secretas.. cuando empieza todo el lio amoroso (como decidí llamarle) es en el 7mo cap. Pero bueno espero que lo sigas leyendo.. y gracias por tu review!!!!!  
  
Hola! Aquí está el 6 cap.. y les dije que va a ser algo misterioso por eso se titula : Descubrimientos. Aquí se van a descubrir muchas cosas... espero que les guste!  
  
La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstáculos  
Capítulo 6 : Descubrimientos  
  
-"en serio Lily?" - dijo Remus sin creer que Lily fuera una bruja, como ellos.  
  
-"si amigos, soy una bruja. Solo no he podido aprender bien hechizos y eso porque toda mi vida he estado viviendo en un pequeño pueblo sin magia"  
  
-"sorprendente" - dijo James sin palabras.  
  
-"Lily Evans?" - dijo un sirviente que acababa de llegar.  
  
-"si" - dijo Lily  
  
-"Alguien la busca en la entrada"  
  
Lily miró a sus 3 amigos sin entender, luego sacudió su cabeza y se levantó diciendo un con permiso.  
  
Lily caminaba detrás del sirviente. Quien podría haber venido a visitarla.  
  
Después de pasar por muchos pasillos, bajar escaleras, Lily llegó, acompañada del sirviente, a la puerta.  
  
-"Justo aquí madam" - le indicó el sirviente.  
  
Lily miró a ver quien la había venido a visitar y se encontró con una señora que se le hacía familiar junto con su mejor amiga Jane  
  
-"JANE" - gritó Lily y las 2 se abrazaron.  
  
La señora solo sonrió.  
  
-"Lily, como has estado?" -dijo Jane  
  
-"Muy bien Jane.. y tu?"  
  
-"Perfectamente bien. Te vine a visitar porque oí de la muerte de la sra. María. Entonces fui al pueblo a ver donde estabas " - Jane se detuvo y miró a la señora que la acompañaba -"Y Ferry me dijo que te habías ido"  
  
-"si, me vine para acá y la estoy pasando más que bien. Tengo mis amigos y todo aquí es genial"  
  
-"Que bien! Adivina Lily, dentro de 2 meses empieza mi reinado. Uff.. ahora tengo que asistir todos los días a un entrenamiento especial para ver como me debo comportar, que es lo que voy a hacer.. en fin, para que me enseñen. Vine porque logré convencer a mi profesora que me dejara un tiempo libre... Lily estoy exhausta, pero es divertido. Imaginate.. La Reina Jane, jaja se escucha bien, no?"  
  
-"si" - dijo Lily riendose  
  
-"Lily, tanto tiempo sin vernos" - dijo Jane riendose también, eran tal para cual (N/A : sin malpensar, eh?)  
  
-"Si Jane.. pero, ¿quien es esa señora?" - dijo Lily en casi un susurro.  
  
La señora se adelantó y sonrió  
  
Jane la miró y la dejó hablar  
  
-"Soy Fierrie, mejor conocida como Ferry"  
  
-"Lily, ella es una animago"  
  
-"Tu lo has sabido desde siempre?"  
  
-"Bueno más o menos, escuché la conversación de mi mamá con la señora María"  
  
Lily comprendió.  
  
Fierrie sonrió : -"He sido una animaga desde siempre, la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado serlo, me quedé sin hogar, entonces la señora María se ofreció en cuidarme. Yo decidí que me gustaba ser un animal asi que me quedé todo este tiempo en ese estado. Pero ahora que la señora María ha muerto... no hay quien me de comida ni quien viva conmigo asi que me he tenido que volver a mi forma original"  
  
-"Ya lo entiendo" - dijo Lily sonriendo  
  
-"Pero ese no es el caso, hemos venido a decirte porque la señora María ha muerto" - dijo Fierrie sonriendo también.  
  
-"La señora María cuidó a su tío, se salvó y todo pero, ella tenía que regresar. Su tía se lo pidió.. era buena cocinera, limpiaba bien, y muchas cosas más. Pero Lily ella tenía que regresar por ti, cuando venía en el camino"  
  
-"No va a enteder" - dijo Jane  
  
(N/A : lo que viene es para que rían un poco)  
  
-"Bueno dicen que en ese pueblo vive un monstruo llamado Snape, el se cree el dueño del pueblo.. y tiene un dragón de mascota que necesita que lo alimenten, entonces el dice que cada persona que entra al pueblo no puede salir.. como la señora Maria salió.. mando a que la buscaran para encerrarla.. y ella .. ella se tiró a un río para que no la atraparan y parece que de ahí murió.."  
  
-"Pensamos en decirtelo porque debías saber"  
  
-"Entiendo"  
  
-"Bueno Lily creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Claro en otra ocasión nos volveremos a ver"  
  
-"¿se van tan rápido?"  
  
-"Lily.. mi profesora me va a colgar" - dijo riendo Jane  
  
Lily asintió riendo también.  
  
-"Olvidé decirlo.. me quedaré con Ferry, jaja, nos vemos Lily" - dijo Jane  
  
Lily sonrió, se despidió de sus dos amigas y subió de nuevo al comedor sonriendo.  
  
-"Quien era Lily?" - preguntó Sirius, que era el unico que estaba comiendo  
  
-"viejas amigas"  
  
Después de comer, los 4 fueron a pasear, jugaron a las escondidas, leyeron un poco, comieron (almuerzo jaja).  
  
-"Estoy cansadisimo, después de que Sirius termine de comer iré a dormir un rato"  
  
-"yo también" - afirmó Lily  
  
Después de comer, los 3 chicos fueron a su cuarto y Lily fue directo a su habitación.  
  
/que frío que hace, iré a pedirle un abrigo a los chicos/ pensó Lily.  
  
Cuando Lily llegó iba a tocar la puerta pero escuchó una conversación.  
  
-"Hoy es luna llena" - Lily reconoció la voz como la de Sirius.  
  
-"¿qué vamos a hacer con Lily?" - preguntó Remus.  
  
-"que alguien se quede con ella" - propuso Sirius sin remedio.  
  
-"Padfoot sabes que se necesita más de un animago"  
  
-"Lo sé.. y si le decimos?"  
  
-"No lo sé"  
  
-"Si no.. ¿qué mas vamos a hacer?"  
  
Todos pensaron y concordaron en que se lo debían decir a Lily.  
  
TOC, TOC.  
  
-"adelante" - se escuchó la voz de Remus.  
  
-"chicos, necesito un abrigo... hace mucho frío" - dijo Lily, tratando de disimular que había estado espiando la conversación.  
  
-"Lily.. tu.. ¿escuchaste lo que estabamos diciendo?"  
  
Lily dudó, pero decidió ser honesta y dijo : -"si"  
  
-"Entonces no hay nada que explicar.. Remus es un licantropo, James es un siervo y yo soy un perro" - dijo Sirius.  
  
-"son.. ¿animagos?"  
  
-"si" - dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
-"Hoy es luna llena asi que te tendrás que quedar aquí adentro en el castillo mientras acompañamos a Remus" - dijo James.  
  
-"OK"  
  
Remus le dió el abrigo a Lily y esta se volteó pero una duda surgió en su mente.  
  
-"dijeron que se necesitaban más de un animago"  
  
-"ah.. eso"  
  
-"mira nosotros tenemos a otro amigo se llama Peter, el es una rata, pero no ha podido venir porque sus padres se lo han llevado a una misión real (N/A : lo siento, no se me ocurrió algo mejor para excusar a la rata)"  
  
-"ahora si entiendo"  
  
Los 3 sonrieron  
  
-"gracias, adiós" - dijo Lily cerrando la puerta.  
  
CoNTiNuaRÁ  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del 6to cap!!  
  
Bueno en este cap no pasó nada amoroso, pero es que debía dedicarle un ccapítulo a todos los cabos sueltos que estaban en duda (ustedes me entienden,, a las cosas que quedan como en ???)  
  
El cap que viene se llama Una nueva Amistad  
  
Espero que les guste.. y si llegaron hasta acá dejenme un review  
  
gracias por leer,  
  
paola 


	7. Una nueva amistad

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión.  
  
Contesto review :  
  
Winter's fairy : hola! Yo se que esperabas un poco más de romance pero es que debía dedicarle un cap a todas las cosas que quedaban en ????, jaja. Bueno si es un lily/james/remus.. jajaja, ya se que te gustan. Y bueno estoy tratando de actualizar rápido pero tampoco quiero que se vea tan acelerado jaja no te preocupes que este fan fic no lo voy a dejar olvidado.. jajaja ni x el campamento.. bueno aki esta el siguiente cap, creo q hay un poco más de romance,, no se.. pero bueno espero que te guste y gracias por el review, x ahí hablaremos jaja, kisses and hugs  
  
Hola! No tengo nada que decir.. solo gracias por leerme y espero q les guste.. ah y que aki ustedes saben que remus gusta de lily, lily gusta de remus y james gusta de lily.. a esto decidi llamarlo el circulo amoroso (yo se q soy inventora) jajaja.. bueno miren como sige! sigan leyendo..  
  
La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstáculos  
Septimo capítulo : Una nueva amistad  
  
Al día siguiente, los cuatro chicos estaban desayunando cuando llegó la Reina.  
  
-"Hola chicos.. he venido a decirles que mi hermana (N/A : la mamá de Trinity para que se ubiquen) me ha dicho que necesita que cuidemos a su hija menor : Shelsie. Vendrá hoy mismo en la tarde, espero que la reciban bien. Parece que en su castillo está muy aburrida" - dijo la Reina seguida por 4 guardaepaldas.  
  
-"esta bien"  
  
Los chicos siguieron comiendo y se siguieron diviertiendo hasta que llegó la hora de llegada de Shelsie.  
  
-"Chicos.. la Reina me ha enviado para avisarles que ya deben estar en la puerta para esperar a Shelsie" - les dijo una sirviente.  
  
Los cuatro se fueron atrás de la sirviente y estaban en la puerta esperando que llegara Shelsie.  
  
Remus veía a Lily, se veía tan linda.. era una persona de mucha confianza y era muy educada.  
  
Lily sentía mariposas en su estómago /por que me tengo que enamorar de Remus!!/  
  
James veía a Lily.. le gustaba mucho.  
  
Un sonido interrumpió los pensamientos de todos,  
  
TOMP TOMP ( N/ A : lo siento no se como suenan las trompetas jajaja)  
  
-"Lady Shelsie está aquí" - gritó una voz.  
  
Las puertas del castillo se abrían y daban paso a un majestuoso carruaje manejado por grandes caballos blancos. Después, el carruaje se detuvo frente a las caras de todos y bajó un mayordomo a ayudar a una chica de cabello chocolate oscuro con unos ojos color miel.  
  
-"Hola querida Shelsie" - saludó la Reina  
  
Shelsie iba presentandose a todos, con su mayordomo detrás.  
  
-"Shelsie, mucho gusto"  
  
-"Lily, placer en conocerte" - dijo Lily sonriendo.  
  
-"Hola querido primo" - dijo Shelsie sonriendo traviesamente.  
  
James le sonrió y le dió su mano.  
  
-"Ellos son mis amigos, son Remus y Sirius, heredero del trono del castillo Norte.. mis mejores amigos .. a Lily ya la conociste"  
  
Shelsie saludó a los dos chicos.  
  
Fue entonces cuando la Reina llegó y les dijo a todos : -"Ayudenla con su equipaje, y muestrenle su habitación"  
  
Los tres chicos cogieron sus maletas y empezaron a subir las escaleras mientras Shelsie y Lily hablaban detás de ellos.  
  
-"Yo conozco a Trinity, se parecen mucho" - dijo Lily  
  
-"Todos me lo dicen, jaja, aunque no encuentro el parecido"  
  
-"¿y a que viniste acá?"  
  
-"En mi castillo todo es un poco aburrido, digamos que como soy la más chica no se.. entonces un día mi mamá me dijo que si quería venir acá y listo"  
  
-"la vamos a pasar muy bien"  
  
Después de arreglar todo, fueron a cenar y después a dormir  
  
**Al DíA SiGuIeNTe**  
  
-"Tarán" - gritó Sirius parandose y vió a James entrando al baño y a Remus despertandose.  
  
-"Vaya Padfoot que cenastes ayer.. te has levantado solo!!!" - dijo Remus saltando de la cama de la impresión.  
  
Después James salió bañado, y Remus entró al baño.  
  
-"Padfoot a ti que bicho te picó" - dijo James riendose  
  
****  
  
Después, los tres se encontraron en la mesa a desayunar con Lily y Shelsie quien tenía su habitación cercana a la de Lily. (N/A : la misma de Trinity para q se ubiken)  
  
-"Hola chicos" - saludó Lily sentandose en la mesa.  
  
Shelsie sonrió y se sentó en la mesa también.  
  
-"Oigan.. ayer descubrí un lago atrás del castillo" - dijo James  
  
-"debe estar congelado Prongs" - dijo Sirius.  
  
-"Padfoot esa es la gracia, podemos patinar" - dijo Remus  
  
-"chicos, yo no se patinar" - dijo Lily  
  
-"yo tampoco se patinar muy bien" - dijo Shelsie  
  
-"No importa, les enseñamos" - dijo Sirius como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.  
  
Después de desayunar, todos se pusieron sus abrigos y James cogió patines para todos del cuarto de objetos.  
  
Los 5 salieron, y caminaron hasta que al fin llegaron al lago.  
  
Era de verdad inmenso, y estaba congelado.  
  
-"Bueno a patinar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - gritó Sirius y se puso a patinar como loco en el lago.  
  
Shelsie entró al lago, seguido de Remus y esta se resbaló fue entonces cuando Remus la cogió.  
  
-"Gracias Remus" - dijo Shelsie sonriendo.  
  
-"de nada"  
  
-"no se patinar muy bien, solo se lo básico, ¿me ayudas?"  
  
-"claro"  
  
Remus y Shelsie empezaron a patinar. El le daba ciertos consejos y ella lo seguía.  
  
Sirius daba vueltas como loco todavía. (N/A : vaya locura no?.. se lo imaginan?)  
  
Lily se terminó de poner sus patines y se levantó.  
  
Fue a patinar, ella había observado como lo hacían los demás asi que se sabía defender.  
  
-"Lily, patinas muy bien, pense que no sabías" - dijo Remus llegando con Shelsie.  
  
-"Nunca he patinado, eso te lo aseguro. Solo los he visto a todos" - dijo Lily patinando lento.  
  
-"Lily, ven acá" - dijo James como si Lily estuviera patinando pateticamente (ustedes me entienden)  
  
Lily fue a donde James.  
  
-"Ven agarrate, vas a ver lo que es patinar"  
  
Lily tomó el abrigo de James y este empezó a patinar rapidísimo.  
  
Lily iba detrás riendose.  
  
Después de que todos se cansaran, entraron al castillo.  
  
La habían pasado genial.  
  
-"Vaya Prongs.. el lago fue lo maximo"  
  
-"si" - dijeron todos.  
  
-"Estoy cansado. Cada uno vaya a dormir. Nos vemos aquí en 1 hora" - dijo Sirius.  
  
Todos fueron a dormir..  
  
James estaba todavía enamorado de Lily.. demonios! Remus la quería.  
  
****  
  
-"Buenas, ¿cómo durmieron todos?" - preguntó Sirius  
  
-"bien"  
  
-"¿que haremos ahora?"  
  
-"GUERRA DE NIEVE" - ( no hace falta decir de quien fue la idea jaja)  
  
Todos salieron a formar una guerra de nieve, Sirius tiraba bolas de nieve como loco.. y después de un tiempo todos quedaron en el suelo congelado respirando.  
  
-"uff.." - dijo Sirius tirandose en la nieve  
  
-"chicos... me estoy divirtiendo tanto!!" - dijo Shelsie  
  
Todos rieron.  
  
-"me está dando hambre" - (hace falta decir quien dijo eso?)  
  
-"Vamos a comer" - dijo James riendose  
  
Todos fueron a comer  
  
-"Chicos, me van a matar pero.. quiero jugar las escondidas" - dijo Sirius  
  
Todos miraron a Sirius y empezaron a reírse.  
  
-"que?" - dijo Sirius inocentemente.  
  
Todos siguieron riendose  
  
-"es que hace tanto tiempo que no juego a las escondidas"  
  
-"está bien" - dijo James entre risas.  
  
Todos se pararon y fueron corriendo a la parte trasera del castillo.  
  
Jugaron, rieron y se divirtieron..  
  
***PaSaRoN 2 DiAS***  
  
-"Padfoot a desayunar"  
  
Todos se levantaron y se fueron a desayunar.  
  
-"Buenos días.."  
  
Todos los que estaban en la mesa se voltearon y se impresionaron al ver a la Reina detrás de ellos.  
  
-"Buenos días"  
  
-"Shelsie, querida venía a anunciarte que tu mamá dice que hoy mismo empaques tus cosas porque mañana empieza tu curso"  
  
-"¿tan pronto?"  
  
-"si" - dijo la Reina  
  
-"¿a qué hora me vienen a buscar?"  
  
-"en la noche"  
  
Después de esto, se siguieron diviertiendo hasta que llegó la hora de la ida de Shelsie.  
  
Todos salieron a las puertas a esperar el carrusel que venía en busca de Shelsie  
  
Se escuchaban a lo lejos cascos de caballos y aparecieron a la vista unos caballos preciosos.  
  
El carrucel siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo en frente de los 5 chicos y el señor que manejaba el carrucel bajó y dió una reverencia.  
  
-"Shelsie, nos veremos pronto"  
  
-"Adios"  
  
El señor que manejaba el carrucel terminó de subir las maletas y les sonrió a los 5.  
  
-"Chao"  
  
Todos se despidieron y el carrucel arrancó.  
  
Después de eso, fueron a cenar.  
  
-"Remus Lupin?"  
  
Remus afirmó.  
  
-"Su madre acaba de dejarme un recado. Dice ahora a las 9 de la noche van a pasar a recogerlo porque tiene unas clases sobre algo que no entendí"  
  
-"las clases.. se ma había olvidado" - dijo Remus  
  
-"que clases?" - preguntó James  
  
-"ustedes saben como es mi madre, quiere que de unas clases sobre hechizos, dice que no soy muy bueno.. en fin, nunca pensé que fuera en serio jaja pero bueno en ese caso, regresaré en 1 semana y media más o menos"  
  
-"ok"  
  
-"sabes Remus.. ese mismo curso es a el que va Shelsie, su mamá dice que si quiere gobernar algún día tiene que saber mucho sobre hechizos y magia" - dijo James  
  
-"jaja, al menos tengo una compañera" - dijo Remus  
  
Más tarde, llegaron dos caballos con una carroza a buscar a Remus y se fue despidiendose de todos sus amigos.  
  
-"En poco tiempo estaré de vuelta"  
  
Remus y su sirviente se fueron.  
  
-"bueno vamos a dormir.. pero mañana.. HACEMOS MUÑECOS DE NIEVE!!" - dijo Sirius (N/A : vaya que esta loco)  
  
-"SI" - gritó James.  
  
Y con esto, se fueron a dormir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin! Bueno no tengo nada que decir.. solo q sigan leyendo y gracias por leer!! Si.. q más adelante se va a poner más interesante, y en el cap que viene va a haber más romance jajaja.. ah y claro voy a empezar a actualizar más rápido!! Espero q les haya gustado.. bueno aprieten el botoncito de la izquierda.. si? bsos pao bloom 


	8. El anuncio de la Reina

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión..  
  
Contestando reviews :  
  
winter's fairy : Hola!! Aquí esta la actualizacion muy rápida y quiero decirte que tenía planeado actualizar el 7 cap hoy pero mira.. lo cambie todo y quede actualizando el octavo rapido (ya lo tenía escrito) y bueno voy a actualizar rápido.. y bueno este cap esta aquí tan rápido por ti sabes?, bueno espero que te guste.. saludos!!  
  
Superirenita : hola..!! que bien que te gusta mi fic..!!!!!!!! , bueno ahora si que estoy tratando de hacer los capitulos mas largos xq ya muchas personas me lo han mencionado y no me había dado cuenta de que estaban cortos pero ya creo que van a estar mas largos.. en este cap no se nota tanto el cambio xq no hay mucho que desarrollar pero ya veras que en los demas si se nota!! Y bueno estoy actualizando muyy rápido es que no quiero que se olviden de mi fic.. sabes a lo que me refiero **ui** creo que me extendi un poco en la contestación si no me hubiera dado cuenta sigo escribiendo asi que mejor te dejo.. y bueno espero que te siga gustando  
  
anna kyouyama15 : hola y que bien que te gusta mi fic la verdad..!! vas a ver lo divertido que es cuando se desarrolla y espero que sigas leyendo ¡! Gracias x tu review de veras!  
  
Lamister : hola.. ¡!! La verdad es que me parece que te va a gustar.. para mi el fic esta muy divertido jajaja, ya veras.. bueno las edades?? Con que sepas solo que todos tienen aproximadamente 20 años por ahí (aunque son muy juveniles eh? Todos tenemos nuestros momentos), Remus, James, Lily, Sirius y Shelsie tienen 20 años.. y bueno Trinity si era la más grande (26 años por ahí).. a ver si me entendiste xq soy mala en explicaciones solo tienes que saber que los merodeadores, lily y shelsie (te daras cuenta de que la rata esta en una misión real bn lejos jajaja) tienen la misma edad.. bueno mejor me callo xq sino unca cierro la boca.. espero que te guste!!! bsos  
  
Hola! Aquí está el 8vo cap.. espero q les guste! Y bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews ..!! Y bueno todos piensan que los caps me salen muy cortos.. nunca me habia dado cuenta de esto hasta que lo mencionan todos asi que los capitulos que vienen van a ser mas largos para q les guste..!! :D  
  
Cualquier duda, o lo q quieran me dejan un review y se los contesto!! Gracias x leer.. ahora al fic, y quiero agradecer de nuevo a David! Por ayudarme a que este fic este tan genial como va a estar mientras se desarrolle..!!  
  
A y también cualquier cosa me pueden mandar un mail o agregarme a su msn  
  
La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstáculos  
  
Octavo capítulo : El anuncio de la Reina  
  
Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar.  
  
-"Acuerdense!! Ustedes me dijeron que hoy ibamos a hacer muñecos de nieve!!" - dijo Sirius comiendose un pan.  
  
Lily y James se empezaron a reír,  
  
Después de desayunar, cada uno se abrugo y salieron los 3 a la nieve.  
  
-"uff.. si que hace frío"  
  
Cada uno se sentó en un lugar y empezaron a hacer sus muñecos de nieve.  
  
-"Miren que belleza, se parece a mi" - dijo Sirius para el mismo  
  
James miró al lado de Lily su muñeco de nieve era muy bonito, y estaba muy concentrada.  
  
/que raro se ve. Pongamos esto aquí.. no.. asi se ve mejor. El muñeco de Sirius le está quedando bien.. que payaso que es.. y el de James bueno, que hace mirandome?/ pensaba Lily.  
  
-"solo veía tu muñeco de nieve, te esta quedando bien" - dijo James cuando se dio cuenta de que Lily se había enterado de que había estado mirandola.  
  
Después de hacer los muñecos de nieve, decidieron ir de nuevo al lago.  
  
-"se está empezando a descongelar" - dijo Sirius  
  
-"si.. y a mi que me gusta el frío" - dijo James riendose  
  
Patinaron un buen rato, ya Lily había aprendido más o menos pero hay estaba pasandola bien.  
  
-"Vamos a almorzar" - dijo Sirius  
  
(N/A : este q solo piensa en comida.. )  
  
Los 3 subieron a comer...  
  
-"¿Lily Evans?" - dijo un sirviente que pasaba por ahí.  
  
-"si"  
  
-"Me dicen que hay un recado para usted en el correo" - dijo amablemnte el sirviente y se fue.  
  
-"'que será.. ahora después de la comida voy"  
  
Lily miró a James : no podía evitar pensar.. que era apuesto.  
  
Lily terminó de comer...  
  
-"Bueno Sirius y James.. ahora vengo"  
  
Lily caminó corredores, subió escaleras hasta que al fin llegó al salón del correo.  
  
-"Hola, me anunciaron que tenía un recado"  
  
-"seguro, tu nombre por favor" - dijo una sra al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-"Lily Evans"  
  
La señora se volteó y caminó hasta el final de la habitación, entonces cogió una carta que había y se la dio a Lily sonriendole.  
  
-"muchas gracias" - dijo Lily.  
  
Lily caminó hasta el comedor y no vió ni a Sirius ni a James y entonces fue a su habitación a leer la carta.  
  
Lily entró a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama, entonces abrió el sobre y vió la inconfundible letra de Jane.  
  
Lily :  
Hola querida amiga!  
Espero que estes muy bien, y que la estes pasando genial.  
Bueno el motivo de la carta.. es que ya termine mis clases .. según la instructora "estoy lista para ser una verdadera reina".. pienso que lo dice  
por lastima porque en verdad soy... un desastre!!! Pero por otro lado, ya tengo pretendiente su nombre es Paul.. me cae muy  
bien y me agrada mucho Lily..  
Asi que estas sinceramente invitada a la boda.. aquí pongo también la  
invitación formal porque ya sabes como es mi mamá.  
Lamento decirte todo esto tan tarde Lily  
Espero q vengas y te espero  
  
Saludos  
  
Jane  
  
Lily le echó un vistazo a la invitación formal.  
  
/es pasado mañana.. vaya que Jane nunca va a cambiar/ y Lily rió para sus adentros.  
  
Lily dejó la carta metida en el sobre y la puso encima de su mesita de noche.  
  
Después caminó y tocó al cuarto de Sirius y James.  
  
Lily abrió la puerta y vió a los 2 sentados en sus camas riendose.  
  
-"ya regresé"  
  
-"¿quién era Lily?" - preguntó Sirius  
  
-"Una amiga que se va a casar y quiere que vaya a su boda, es pasado mañana" - dijo Lily sentandose al en una cama vacía que había.  
  
-"¿donde vive?" - preguntó James  
  
-"Jane, es la heredera al trono del Castillo Sur"  
  
-"¿vas a ir?"  
  
Lily lo estaba pensando /tengo que ir, es Jane. Pero, no tengo quien me lleve.. ni que quedara tan cerca y mucho menos tengo un vestido decente para ir a una boda/  
  
-"no se"  
  
-"¿por qué?"  
  
-"Bueno primero que todo no tengo quien me lleve, y segundo no tengo un traje decente para ir a una boda" - dijo Lily un poco apenada, pero decidió comentarles porque.. eran sus amigos.  
  
-"Lily eso es lo de menos.. mañana iremos al centro a comprarte un vestido y el transporte, le digo a cualquier sirviente que te lleve y te busque"  
  
-"gracias James" - dijo Lily sonriendo muy feliz.  
  
/vaya que es linda/ pensó James  
  
Al día siguiente, James anunció que se iban al centro y los llevaron en un carruaje.  
  
-"¿a qué hora lo recogemos?"  
  
-"que tal.. a las 5 de la tarde" - dijo James mirando traviesamente a Sirius  
  
-"esta bien"  
  
El carruaje desapareció dejando solos a James, Sirius y Lily.  
  
-"Bueno primero a lo primero, vamos a la tienda de trajes"  
  
Todos entraron y esperaron a que Lily se probara el primer vestido.  
  
-"¿qué tal se ve?"  
  
-"vaya muy bien"  
  
-"No, creo que el rojo no es mi color"  
  
Lily se probó dos o tres vestidos más hasta que se puso un traje tornasol apretado que dejaba su espalda al aire y con un chal que le iba muy bien.  
  
-"Lily estas.. simplemente hermosa" - dijo James  
  
-"Si, creo que me llevo este"  
  
Lily se lo dio a una señora para pagarlo.  
  
James sacó su billetera  
  
-"James que haces?" - dijo Lily  
  
-"Nada.. sacando plata para comprarte el vestido que te gusta" - dijo James como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.  
  
-"James!, yo lo voy a pagar"  
  
-"Lily"  
  
-"James"  
  
-"Lily"  
  
-"James"  
  
-"Lily"  
  
-"está bien James"  
  
James sonrió y le pagó el traje.  
  
-"ahora James.." - dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
James sonrió también y tomó a Lily de la mano y la haló detrás de Sirius.  
  
Los 3 fueron a una tienda para bromas, compraron ropa, zapatos, cualquier cosa que vieran y les gustara.  
  
-"wao ya son las 5.. el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte" - dijo Sirius y todos rieron.  
  
A lo lejos, vieron al carruaje asi que cogieron todos los cartuchos y se subieron riendose.  
  
Llegaron al castillo, y todos se fueron a sus camas porque tenían mucho sueño.  
  
***PaSaRoN 2 DíAS***  
  
-"¿me veo bien chicos?" - preguntó Lily totalmente arreglada para la boda de Jane.  
  
-"claro Lily" - dijo James sonriendo  
  
James sacudió su cabeza y dijo : -"El carruaje te está esperando"  
  
-"Bueno hasta luego.. y gracias"  
  
James solo se limitó a sonreír.  
  
Lily bajó en donde la esperaba un majestuoso carruaje, Lily se subió y los caballos se encaminaron para el Reino Sur.  
  
Después de algún tiempo, el sirviente que manejaba el carruaje le abrió la puerta y Lily salió para sorprenderse de un Reino azul con letras grandes : BRANDER.  
  
Lily dio su invitación y apenas entró se sentó.  
  
La música empezó a sonar y la boda comenzó, Jane venía esplendida.. con un traje blanco que le quedaba muy largo y un peinado que hacía lucir su hermoso cabello.  
  
Después de la boda, Lily fue corriendo a donde Jane y esta se sorprendió.  
  
-"LILY, VINISTE"  
  
Las 2 se abrazaron.  
  
-"Si Jane"  
  
-"Paul, ella es Lily, mi mejor amiga. Lily, es Paul.. mi esposo"  
  
Lily sonrió y le dio la mano a Paul.  
  
-"Bueno amor me voy que por allá veo a Carlos" - dijo Paul y se fue.  
  
-"La Reina Jane"  
  
-"si Lily no puedo creerlo, y Paul es lo maximo"  
  
-"Me alegro que te vaya bien Jane" - dijo Lily muy feliz  
  
-"¿te vas a quedar para la fiesta verdad?"  
  
Lily miró a Jane un poco apenada.  
  
-"No me digas Lily.."  
  
-"Jane es que ya sabes, que haría yo en la fiesta"  
  
-"Lily"  
  
-"Además saldría muy tarde Jane.. otro día en que estes mas desocupada vendré a vistarte"  
  
Jane sonrió.  
  
-"Bueno espero que te vaya bien, disfruta tu fiesta"  
  
-"ok Lily, pero mantente en comunicación" - y Jane saltó a abrazar a su mejor amiga.  
  
Las dos chicas pasaron un tiempo hablando y llegó el carruaje a buscar a Lily.  
  
-"Bueno es hora de irme"  
  
-"Bueno nos vemos pronto" - dijo Jane guiñando un ojo.  
  
Lily se limitó a sonreír y afirmar.  
  
Lily subió al carruaje y en poco tiempo llegó de nuevo al castillo, se dio cuenta de que Sirius y James estaban dormidos.  
  
/mis pies../ pensaba Lily mientras se quitaba los zapatos.  
  
***En OtrA HaBiTaCiON***  
  
-"necesito ir al baño, me voy a reventar" - dijo James.  
  
James se levantó de la habitación y vió la puerta de Lily entreabierta, se asomó un poco y vió a Lily quitandose las sandalias.  
  
Lily se volteó y vió a James en la puerta.  
  
-"llegaste" - dijo James  
  
-"Si, entra"  
  
James entró en la habitación.  
  
-"¿y cómo te fue?"  
  
-"muy bien"  
  
Lily levantó la vista : -"me hizo pensar en mi futuro" - dijo Lily un poco triste.  
  
-"Estaba.. tan feliz con Paul, digo.. que me espera a mi, soy huerfana que será de mi destino " - dijo Lily en un suspiro.  
  
James la miró fijamente a sus ojos tristemente, sabía a lo que ella se refería.  
  
-"Bueno puedes ir a donde querías ir" - dijo Lily sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-"Bueno, que duermas bien" - y James salió de la habitación.  
  
Lily se acostó despues de haberse puesto la pijama y todo  
  
/me gusta james? No lo se.. es solo que se veía tan .. comprensivo y tierno.. no se si me gusta, solo. Dejare... dejare que el tiempo pase/  
  
******  
  
Al día siguiente, ya los 3 se encontraban en la mesa.  
  
-"HOLA"  
  
Todos se voltearon y vieron a Remus.  
  
-"Mooney!"  
  
Después de los saludos y eso, ya se hallaban completos de nuevo: Remus había regresado y su madre estaba feliz con el trabajo hecho en el curso asi que ya estaban juntos, había que pasarla muy bien.  
  
Al final del día, les había avisado que se tenían que reunir en la mesa con la Reina xq les quería dar un anuncio.  
  
-"Estamos aquí porque como ya saben, este año.. los Reinos han decidido realizar la fiesta de todos los años, aquí"  
  
Todos en la mesa aplaudieron.  
  
-"Así que para que sepan que el baile se realizará en un mes y necesitamos la ayuda de todos para empezar a decorar este Reino. A la fiesta, vendrán Principes, Princesas, Duquesas, Reinas.. asi que todo debe salir perfecto"  
  
Todos aplaudieron.  
  
-"Desde mañana empezarán las decoraciones. Y claro, vayan con sus parejas.. de eso se hace el baile.. un baile fino"  
  
Al día siguiente todos en el castilllo estaban apresurados, no importaba que faltara 1 mes para el baile.  
  
Todo tenía que estar perfecto, la Reina miraba de aquí y allá y llamaba personas especiales a ayudarla en la decoración del castillo.  
  
El castillo estaba irreconosible. Todo estaba a la perfección.  
  
Los sirvientes todos estaban muy felices. El Gran Baile se haría en el Castillo y se sentían muy orgullosos. El ambiente era alegre y feliz, mientras todos se preparaban.  
  
CoNTiNuaRá  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno ese fue el octavo capítulo y no crean que todo se acaba... Lily todavía tiene mucho que realizar... creanme!!  
  
Bueno si han llegado hasta aquí dejen el review jaja  
  
Espero que me haya quedado largo.. me parece que si.. bueno la verdad que en este cap no había mucho que desarrollar pero en los demás si asi que espero que lo esten disfrutando.. ;D  
  
A esto todavía le queda mucho y bueno voy a actualizar rápido..!! :D  
  
Gracias por leer  
  
Pao bloom 


	9. Una elección difícil

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la magnifica J.K. Rowling.. hago esto solo por diversión.  
  
Contestando reviews :  
  
Winter's fairy : hola!! Bueno con respecto a lo de la boda de Jane.. no era obligatorio llevar pareja, eso es en el Baile que se realizará en el castillo.. bueno y sirius yendo de compras .. yo me lo imagino comprando todos los artículos necesarios para pasar un buen rato (sabes como es el).. espero que te siga gustando.. grax por tus reviews!!  
  
Superirenita : hola de nuevo..!! aki esta el siguiente cap y espero que te guste... aki se ve todo con respecto al baile y todo eso.. bueno espero que sigas leyendo y q te siga gustando... kisses!!  
  
Lamister : hola y grax por estar aki.. ¡! En este cap se desarrolla todo con respecto al baile.. creo q te va a gustar, y eso de remus y shelsie.. es todo un misterio (creeme) jajaja bueno mejor me callo y te dejo para que disfrutes el 9 cap..!! saludos...  
  
Maxie2 : grax por tu review.. q bien que te gusto, espero q sigas leyendo.. kisses!!!  
  
Hola..!! Primero que todo quiero agradecerles x estar aki.. y como dije, estoy actualizando rápido.. asi que espero que les guste... y q no se les olvide el review con la duda alguna sugerencia lo que sea!! Asi que en este cap les doy la introducción que es todo lo que pasa con respecto al Baile x el q todos estan tan emocionados o orgullosos (como quieran) .. Así que espero q les guste.. besos y saludos..!!  
  
La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstáculos  
  
Noveno capítulo : Una elección difícil  
  
En cada rincón que ibas, no había ni una sola gota de polvo... todo estaba reluciente aunque faltaran 3 semanas y media para el baile.  
  
Cada día los decoradores iban a ver como estaba el castillo y si había alguna mancha en la pared al mismo instante llegaban con sus brochas a arreglar todo.  
  
Lily y los Merodeadores a pesar del estrés del Baile la seguían pasando bien como de contumbre, y ahora mismo se hallaban en unas de sus matutinas guerras de nieve clásicas de los lunes.  
  
-"Gané, gané, gané.. oigan cada vez que gane la guerra me tienen que pagar"- decía Sirius bailando con bolas de nieve en las manos.  
  
Todos en el suelo reían de Sirius y sus típicas payasadas.  
  
-"Ayudame a levantarme Padfoot" - dijo James riendo todavía.  
  
Sirius le dio una mano a James y cuando este se iba a parar Sirius lo soltó.  
  
-"PAF"  
  
-"Date por muerto Sirius Black!!!" - James se paró de la nieve con dolor en la espalda pero corrió detrás de Sirius que había salido disparado para el lago.  
  
Remus y Lily solo rieron y se levantaron corriendo detrás de estos dos locos.  
  
El lago estaba ya en estado líquido y cuando menos se dieron cuenta Sirius estaba parado en frente de James. Sirius miró para atrás, si daba el paso caía en el lago.  
  
-"James no por favor.. no me tires!!" - dijo Sirius en un tono de bebé.  
  
-"Padfoot, tu te la buscaste" - James lo empujó y Sirius cayó en el lago no sin antes coger a James y gritarle un : -"no, no, tu vienes conmigo!".  
  
Entonces los dos cayeron al lago haciendo un SPLASH!!, que mojó a Remus y Lily.  
  
Los dos se miraron, rieron y se tiraron para empezar una guerra ahora en el agua.  
  
James veía a Lily : /bueno le pregunto si quiere ir conmigo al baile?.. no ya de seguro que va con moony, bueno no pierdo nada intentando/ (N/A : solo les pongo un poco para que vean el ejemplo de discusión que tenía James en su cabeza)  
  
Después de 25 minutos de total diversión en el lago, todos decidieron que estaban hambrientos asi que fueron a almorzar (N/A : esta claro que se cambiaron antes y eso).  
  
-"Creo que iré a tomar una siesta, estoy a punto de vomitar.. esto de que hagan mi plato favorito no me conviene mucho" - Sirius se paró de la mesa para ir a su cuarto a dormir.  
  
(N/A : ahora si q se formó, jajaja)  
  
-"Y Lily.. como te fue en la boda de tu amiga?" - dijo Remus poniendo un tema de conversación.  
  
-"Muy bien" - dijo Lily comiendose su postre y a la misma vez sonriendo alegre.  
  
-"Eh.. me tengo q ir" - dijo James parandose (N/A : se imaginan al pobre q se lo comen los pensamientos)  
  
Lily y Remus lo miraron un poco extrañados pero siguieron comiendose sus ricos helados =P  
  
-"Y Lily.. quieres.. ir al Baile conmigo?" - dijo Remus arrastrando las palabras pero muy disimuladamente.  
  
Lily lo pensó : /no se remus!! No lo se.. es solo que tu me gustas o no se .. mejor tiempo, si tiempo eso es lo que necesito, después de que te fuiste empecé como a tener un crush con james.. tiempo si.. tiempo/  
  
-"¿Lily?"  
  
-"Tengo que pensarlo Remus" - dijo Lily sonando natural /uff/  
  
Remus sonrió.  
  
-"Bueno vamos a pasear, creo q estoy teniendo el sindrome de sirius"  
  
Los dos rieron y salieron del castillo a dar un paseo.  
  
Pasó la tarde y Lily y Remus regresaron de su paseo y se encontraron con Sirius y James sentados en la mesa.  
  
-"¿tan temprano estan cenando?" - dijo Remus riendo.  
  
Sirius miró a James con la cabeza en forma de negación : -"moony, moony, moony.. tu no sabes lo que significa el segundo almuerzo?"  
  
Remus solo rió y al final, todos quedaron sentados con el "segundo almuerzo".  
  
Después de comer y reír con las locuras de Sirius, todos fueron al lago de nuevo...  
  
Cada uno se acostó en el piso, cubierto todavía de nieve, y empezó a mover los brazos para hacer como un muñeco (N/A: simpre he soñado con esto).  
  
-"Oigan me pueden explicar porque el ambiente esta así?" - dijo Lily.  
  
-"¿te refieres al baile?" - preguntó Remus.  
  
-"si"  
  
-"Bueno Lily, es un Baile muy importante al que asisten duques, princesas y de toda la familia Real, todos los años se celebra en un castillo diferente que debe estar perfecto para la ocasión" - dijo Remus  
  
-"Todos los años los sirvientes de este castillo han anhelado que el Baile se realice aquí, siempre escuchaban sobre el Baile .. un baile magnifico en el que todo salía a la perfección" - dijo James tomando la palabra.  
  
-"Así que ahora su deseo se ha convertido en realidad, el Gran Baile aquí.. todos quieren prestar sus servicios ya que estas actividades son dignas de una sola vez en la vida.. o algo asi, supongo" - dijo Sirius ahora.  
  
-"Entiendo" - dijo Lily.  
  
-"Vamos a cenar" - dijo Sirius parandose.  
  
-"¿padfoot?" - dijo Remus.  
  
-"si moony"  
  
-"El segundo almuerzo acaba de terminar"  
  
-"moony.. tienes estomago de abeja"  
  
Todos subieron y cenaron..  
  
Los siguientes días, pasaron como los demás.. los decoradores y sirvientes hacían sus tareas y hasta a la Reina se le notaba el estado en que estaba de un lado a otro llamando y arreglando aquí y allá.  
  
***3 SeMaNaS PaRa EL BaILe***  
  
Lily se estaba acostando en su cama cuando miró a la puerta y vió que estaba parado James que pasaba por ahí.  
  
-"Si lo se Lily, siento que te asusto pero esas costumbres mías de pararme a media noche no las puedo cambiar a estas alturas de mi vida"  
  
-"Bueno James"  
  
La noche anterior, James había tenido una discusión en su cabeza : invitar a Lily al baile o no. Media hora estuvo acostado razonando porque la quería invitar.. o xq no la debía invitar, después de mucho batallar consigo mismo decidió que no perdía nada preguntandole a Lily si lo quería acompañar, claro esta que no sabía que remus tambn la había invitado...  
  
-"Lily.. te quería prguntar algo" - dijo James decidido  
  
-"si?"  
  
-"quieres venir al baile conmigo?"  
  
-"Eh.. James.. aquí.. entre nosotros, Remus también me invitó.. y no le he dado respuesta"  
  
James suspiró por un alivio /no le ha dado respuesta/.  
  
-"Solo tengo.. solo tengo que pensar, yo te aviso" - dijo Lily sonriendo y James pensando /cada día me enamoro más de ti/  
  
-"Bueno en este caso, que duermas bien"  
  
***A La MaÑaNa SiGuIeNTe***  
  
Todos fueron a desayunar y vieron como todos estaban ocupados con el Baile.. los sirvientes tenían en la cara entre la felicidad y estrés. Algunos peleaban por alguna cosa que se veía mejor aquí que allá pero al final todo se resolvia.  
  
-"Chicos creo que me voy a dar un paseo" - dijo Lily terminando de desayunar, sonriendo y parandose de una vez (N/A : se pueden hacer tantas cosas a la vez??)  
  
Lily salió a los terrenos del castillo y después de mucho caminar, fue a parar a un lagito fresco.  
  
/sin duda este no es el lago que descubrió James/.  
  
Lily terminó sentandose en frente del árbol y se sumió en sus pensamientos : /faltan 3 semanas para el baile y todo el castillo está en total felicidad, todos preparan todo.. mientras tanto, yo tengo mucho en que pensar.. remus-james, que debo hacer????, no lily te estas alterando mucho tranquila.. ahora tengo que decidir q hacer..  
  
Primero que todo Remus es una persona muy amigable.. al principio pensé que me gustaba pero después eso como q se fue pero ahora como que de nuevo esta pasando..  
  
Segundo, James.. el siempre ha sido un buen amigo pero la verdad es que ahora es tan comprensivo, el siempre hace todo lo que puede por sus amigos.. ahora siento un crush en el que cada dia se hace mas raro/  
  
Lily batalló con su conciencia (N/A : ya saben como son esas luchas), y cuando miró su reloj había pasado 1 hora y media pero ya estaba decidida..  
  
Lily se levantó y fue al lago, donde los chicos pasaban casi siempre sus mañanas y no se sorprendió al encontrar a Remus y James cargando a Sirius y este gritando piedad!!  
  
Los chicos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Lily y sonrieron, mientras que Lily también sonrió.  
  
-"1, 2, 3.. YA"  
  
Los dos chicos tiraron a Sirius al lago.  
  
-"Hola Lily, ya ves lo que estos dos me hacen en tu ausencia" - dijo Sirius nadando en el lago.  
  
-"tu te la buscaste padfoot" - dijo James de una vez.  
  
-"en fin, que hacías?"  
  
-"Bueno, estaba descansando" - dijo Lily rápidamente, entonces James la miró : el si sabía lo que había ido a hacer (N/A : acuerdense que ella le dijo que remus tambn la invitó).  
  
-"Bueno.. ¿te nos unes?"  
  
Lily se tiró al lago en donde pasaron el resto del día.  
  
En la noche, todos estaban cenando y veían como los sirvientes estaban emocionados..  
  
-"mira ese de allá, canta y no se da cuenta de que si sige asi romperá los vidrios" - dijo Sirius.  
  
-"si, y ese de allá está taan en las nubes que no se da cuenta de que está limpiando mi maleta" - dijo James.  
  
-"jajajajajajajajaja"  
  
Todos comieron y ya se hallaban en sus camas respectivas para dormir.  
  
***A La MaÑaNa SiGuIenTe***  
  
Lily se levantó temprano por una sed inmensa, cuando bajó a la cocina vió a James con dos platos de helado y una cuchara.  
  
-"mmmm" - dijo James saboreando su postre favorito.  
  
-"James"  
  
-"Ah, Lily .. ¿qué haces aca tan temprano?"  
  
-"Sed"  
  
-"Ten" - James le llenó un vaso de agua y se lo dio a Lily.  
  
-"Gracias......... ehh.. James.. te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste que si.."  
  
-"si.. q si querias ir al baile conmigo?"  
  
-"Si, bueno si.."  
  
-"Vas conmigo?"  
  
-"si"  
  
James sonrió .. para sus afueras y para sus adentros.  
  
Después los dos subieron de nuevo, y ya se hallaban desayunando.  
  
El día pasó rápido, pronto cayó la noche.. todos estaban disfrutando la nieve que en pocos días desaparecería.  
  
-"¿qué haremos sin la nieve?" - dijo Sirius  
  
-"padfoot, habrán otras cosas que inventar" - dijo James dando una de esas sonrisas que llevaban a una palabra : travesuras.  
  
Remus también sonrió y Lily se quedó pensativa /que inventaran estos, hay que aceptarlo.. la estoy pasando muy bien con sus locuras!/.  
  
Cuando todos decidieron que ya era mucho por un día, todos empezaron a entrar y Lily se quedó un poco atrás... dejando que Sirius y James fueran más adelante.  
  
-"¿remus?" - dijo Lily sonando un poco insegura.  
  
-"¿qué pasa Lily?"  
  
-"Bueno.. es que.. yo.. te.. bueno.. voy.. voy a ir .. albaileconjames"  
  
Remus la miró con cara de no te entendí ni pío.  
  
-"voy a... ir.. al .. baile.. con .. james" - dijo Lily muy apenada.  
  
-"Ah.. esta bien Lily.. no importa"  
  
Lily solo sonrió y subieron a cenar y a dormir.  
  
***  
  
Los siguientes días pasaron veloces, cuando menos se imaginaban ya faltaba una semana y media.  
  
-"Niños deberían ir a comprar su ropa para el Gran Baile" - dijo la Reina suspirando como en un sueño.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados.  
  
-"Saben que, vayan ya a donde las carrozas que los lleven a una buena tienda de trajes"  
  
Todos se miraron y fueron a donde las carrozas.  
  
La tarde pasó rápida y claro, todos salieron con algo en sus manos.  
  
Esa noche se notaba el estrés más de lo normal por el Baile.  
  
Y mientras tanto, el reloj corría.. cada vez más cerca del Baile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del noveno cap!!! Bueno antes de irme quiero decirles que este cap me quedo corto.. si ya lo se :0  
  
Pero les digo que los siguientes caps van a ser más largos..  
  
Y también les quiero decir que en el cap que viene.. si ya es el baile.. tranquilos tranquilos!!  
  
Bueno los quiero mucho.. y dejen sus reviews si?  
  
Besos!!  
  
Pao Bloom.. 


	10. El Baile

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertencen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión...  
  
Hola aquí esta el 10cap.. si el 10!!! Que rapido no? Espero que les este gustando y grax david!! Bueno dejen sus opiniones.. reviews!  
  
Superirenita : hola..!! muchas grax por estar aki, q bn que te este gustando.. y bueno este cap te aclara algunas dudas.. jajaja, no tantas pero no importa.. saludos.. bsos!!  
  
IMPORTANTE : Desde ahora empiezen a imaginarse el fic (si no lo hacian antes) y lean la letra de la canción y todo.. quiero que se vea real, jajaja!! Por cierto la canción es de Chichi Peralta y se llama Amor Narcótico.  
  
La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstáculos  
  
Décimo capítulo : El Baile  
  
El reloj corría, si, ya faltaba 1 día para el baile, el castillo estabva increíble, hasta James comentaba que nunca en su vida había visto el castillo tan reluciente y esplendoroso.  
  
La Reina tenía mucho que hacer, siempre estaba con el teléfono en la mano y siempre tenía muchos sirvientes alrededor haciendole preguntas.  
  
Los sirvientes susurraban entre si de cuan orgullosos estaban de que su castillo hubiera sido elegido para el Gran Baile, comentaban que era una experciencia unica en la vida.  
  
Claro que esto no impedia que, aunque faltando 1 día para el preciado baile, Lily y Los Merodeadores (N/A : excluyamos a peter jajaja) la pasaran bien.  
  
-"Sirius te quiero ver comiendo mañana en el Baile" - dijo James viendo a su mejor amigo que no paraba de comer.  
  
-"Sabes Prongs.. uno tiene que aprovechar esta comida"  
  
-"Oigan.. una pregunta, Sirius y Remus.. practicamente.. viven aquí" - dijo Lily mirando a todos.  
  
-"Bueno lo que pasa es que mi mamá y la mamá de Sirius son amigas de mejores amigas y entonces, eso lo dice todo. Y Remus bueno.. no siempre está aquí" - dijo James tomando la palabra.  
  
-"Entiendo"  
  
Lily sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y cuando se volteó vió a una sirviente.  
  
-"digame" - dijo Lily cortesmente  
  
-"Mañana a las 4:00 pm tiene cita con Madam Prinx" - dijo la sirviente iendose sin esperar la respuesta de Lily.  
  
Lily miró a James quien sonrió.  
  
-"En estos bailes, siempre viene una señora que arregla a todos en el castillo"- dijo James.  
  
**  
  
Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron.. el castillo estaba en su maximo esplendor.. todos los vidrios relucían y se notaba la felicidad y el animo en todos los que habitaban el castillo.  
  
Durante el día, aunque Lily no era de esas que se ponían nerviosas, a medida que el tiempo pasaba esta se iba poniendo un poco nerviosa ... /esto es ridiculo, xq me tengo que poner nerviosa, si, me tengo que poner nerviosa.. aquí vendrán principes y princesas, Reinas y Reyes tan solo en unas horas/  
  
Llegó la hora de la cita con Madame Prinx y Lily fue llevada por un sirviente a un salón decorado rosa.  
  
-"Asi que tu eres Lily, eh?" - dijo una señora de edad media, con el cabello amarillo y sus ojos grises.  
  
-"Si, Lily Evans"  
  
-"Me han hablado de ti pelirroja, me han dicho que tienes un cabello hermoso"  
  
Lily se quedó quieta, no sabía que responer. Ahora mismo tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta.  
  
-"Sueltate ese cabello mi niña, deja la belleza salir"  
  
/Esta mujer parece psiquica, a ver como esta el cabello/ pensó Lily soltandose el cabello, con un poco de dificultad, dejando suelto un largo cabello rojo fuego.  
  
-"Toma asiento querida" - dijo la señora extendiendo una silla.  
  
Lily se sentó y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la mujer le lavara el cabello y le hablara :-"Mi nombre es Agatha, Agatha Prinx, querida, ama de la belleza y espledor"  
  
Lily estaba aguantando la risa, y cerró los ojos dejando hablar a Agatha sola...  
  
-"Perfecto, levantate querida" - Lily abrió los ojos y se levantó de la silla con una toalla en la cabeza.  
  
Después tomo asiento y dejó que Madame Prinx le arreglara el cabello.  
  
-"Que hermoso cabello querida, deberías dejartelo suelto más a menudo.. yo siempre me dejo el cabello suelto, pienso que a la belleza no hay que dejarla atrapada, y bueno en este mundo que hay personas tan envidiosas.. una vez un primo mio llamado Jhon decía que yo estaba loca de remate y un día cuando estaba dormida me llenó todo el cabello de pasta de dientes"  
  
Lily cerró la boca, no se debía reír.  
  
-"Y claro como una mujer como yo siempre esta lista, tenía a mano el Super Shampoo 502 y el acondicionador tan buscado Super 699, me lavé el cabello y quedó como nuevo, claro que la envidia no queda atrás.. esa noche mi primo pensó que no me había echo suficiente y me cortó el cabello"  
  
Agatha Prinx soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.  
  
Lily cada vez tenía mas ganas de soltar en carcajadas.  
  
-"Hay dos versiones de esta historia que les cuento a las personas : la versión larga y la versión corta"  
  
-"En un historial mágico como el mío no deben haber esas cosas que te dejan atrás y no te permiten seguir, asi que a las personas de confianza les cuento la versión larga.. para que sepan lo que de verdad pasó mientras que a las otras personas de suma importancia en mi trabajo les cuento hasta que yo soy una mujer siempre lista y tenía conmigo el shampoo y el acondicionador"  
  
-"Mujer siempre lista" - murmuó Lily para sus adentros riendo.  
  
** 1 HoRa PaSó **  
  
-"Wao Lily que bella"  
  
Lily se miró al espejo : /esta mujer puede ser una maníatica, pero arregla bien/.  
  
-"Ahora ve, ponte tu traje y disfruta de esta noche Lily... Agatha a terminado su trabajo"  
  
Lily solamente rió un poco, inaudiblemente, y soltó un -"gracias"  
  
Lily caminó y se fue a poner su vestido.  
  
**  
  
-"Vaya Prongs que galán" - dijo Sirius burlandose de James en saco.  
  
-"Cállate Padfoot"  
  
-"Tú no puedes hablar Padfoot" - dijo Remus metiendose a la conversación.  
  
-"Moony.. esta corbata no se ve tan mal"  
  
-"Ya, estoy lista"  
  
Todos miraron de donde vino la voz y vieron a Lily.  
  
Lily estaba con el cabello suelto, liso y brillante, tenía su traje verde que combinaba con sus ojos, con unos zapatos altos que casi alcanzaba a James (N/A : el mas alto de los tres.. lo amo!!) y un collar de piedras preciosas.  
  
-"Estas.. simplemente bella Lily" - dijo James provocando un sonrojo leve de Lily.  
  
-"Vamos o no vamos.. la comida espera" - dijo Sirius cogiendo rumbo definitivo.  
  
James le sonrió a Lily y la tomó de la mano para que todos salieran hacia el Salón Principal.  
  
Las luces de todo el castillo ya se había prendido y los Principes, Princesas, Reinas, Reyes, Duques, Duquesas llegaban en sus carruajes con altos caballos y a cada minuto se escuchaba la trompeta de que alguien había llegado.  
  
Todos los Reinos de la Realeza se saludaban entre si con venias y besos. Todos venían con sus vestidos largos y brillantes o con sus sacos limpios. La Reina daba sus venias y les daba la bienvenida a todos los que llegaban mientras que los sirvientes buscaban referescos y tatarateaban canciones felices bailando con las bandejas en sus manos.  
  
-"Llegamos" - dijo Remus abriendo la puerta y todos entraron a buscar una mesa.  
  
-"Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer estar aquí pero.. HORA DE COMER" - Sirius se paró de la mesa y fue directo a la mesa del buffet.  
  
-"LILY"  
  
Lily se volteó y vió a .. a Jane  
  
/¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?, Jane ahora es Reina, ella tiene que estar aquí, James dijo que venían todos los de la Realeza/ pensó Lily.  
  
Jane dejó a un lado su bolso, con Paul y fue corriendo a donde Lily.  
  
-"Lily, ¿cómo has estado?"  
  
-"Muy bien"  
  
Jane miró a Remus y a James que hablaban entre sí.  
  
-"El es James y el es Remus, te acuerdas" - Jane solo sonrió y les dio la mano a los dos.  
  
-"Jane, mi mejor amiga" - dijo Lily sonriendo.  
  
-"Y... el es Paul, mi esposo"  
  
Todos se saludaron y quedaron en la mesa sentados hablando, no había rastro de Sirius.  
  
El Baile pasaba y cada vez llegaban mas miembros de la Realeza, la Reina tenía una sonrisa de aquí a acá (N/A : es una expresión, estaba feliz).  
  
-"¿Bailamos Lily?" - dijo Remus quien había quedado con James que no le importaba.  
  
Lily tomó la mano de Remus y sonrió a James.  
  
Bailaron 2 canciones movidas y decidieron que era hora de ir a comer.  
  
Todos vieron a Sirius en el buffet pero no decidieron molestarlo, en esos momentos, entonces los 5 se sirvieron su comida y se sentaron a hablar.  
  
-"¿Jane y ha servido tu entrenamiento?"  
  
-"Ay ni me lo digas Lily, ser Reina es dificil pero si para que negarlo, si me ha servido.. aunque pienso que mi Reino es un desastre, todos dicen que no lo es pero bueno, hago lo que puedo" - Jane volteó a un lado y besó a Paul.  
  
-"Hola, soy la Princesa Carla, mi mamá me dijo que viniera a ver acá, ya saben lo aburrido que son las conversaciones de Reyes"  
  
-"Si, te entiendo" - dijo James con muuuuuuuucha experiencia sobre eso.  
  
Todos terminaron de comer, y se quedaron hablando (N/A :reposar .. a veces no me gusta).  
  
-"Lily ¿quieres bailar?" - dijo James preguntandole a Lily, si aceptaba sería la primera vez que bailara con ella esta noche.  
  
Lily solo sonrió y le dio la mano a James para irse al centro de la pista.  
  
Remus le propuso a Carla ir a bailar y esta aceptó feliz, mientras tanto Sirius seguía comiendo.  
  
James y Lily estaban animados bailando cuando se acabó la canción y pasó a una canción que empezaba lenta.  
  
-"¿quieres seguir?"  
  
-"seguro"  
  
James pasó una mano por la cadera de Lily y esta se apolló en el hombro de James y cerró los ojos.  
  
Tu amor es algo tímido, reñido es algo típico "nada especial" eso dirían los demás Tu amor es una trampa es una lanza que traspasa la tranquilidad, es algo loco nada más Es tan impredecible tan sensible que se irrita cuando gritas cuando quieres respirar  
  
Lily solamente pensaba que era lo que pasaba en esos momentos, primero pensaba que gustaba de Remus pero ahora se sentía muy confundida.  
  
Tu amor es algo tímido, reñido es algo típico "nada especial" eso dirían los demás Tu amor es como un tóxico es un efecto narcótico que amarra cuando quieres libertad Y te quiero así: tan satírica y fanática te quiero así, cuando vives cuando matas con o sin razón cuando callas cuando hablas cuando amas Y te quiero así: cuando alargas en el acto toda mi pasión  
  
Ahora en esos momentos lo que no quería hacer era pensar, la estaba pensando muy bien en el castillo, como su vida había cambiado de ser esa niña plebeya que limpiaba su casa todos los días a una mujer viviendo en el castillo.  
  
Cuando logras estrujarme con fascinación No pretendo alejarme no quiero yo no puedo porque te quiero así así, así...  
  
Y bailando con el proximo heredero al trono del castillo Hender.  
  
Lily abrió los ojos y pudo oler la colonia de James.  
  
Es que tú sabes que te quiero así, Yo tengo el gusto de quererte Tu amor es tímido, reñido es algo típico, pero así yo te quiero Es que tú sabes que te quiero así, Yo tengo el gusto de quererte Te quiero así no tengo culpa no tengo motivo no tengo razón pero te quiero tanto... tanto... tanto amor  
  
Mientras tanto, James pensaba en cuan afortunado había sido que Lily, de quien estaba profundamente enamorado, lo eligiera para ser su pareja de baile.  
  
Tu amor me arrulla, me desvela me calienta, me congela y me vive me mata Así, Yo tengo el gusto de quererte, Es que tú sabes que te quiero así ...  
  
-"¿Lily?"  
  
Lily abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de James, quien sonrió solamente.  
  
Lily le devolvió una sonrisa y los 2 agarrados de la mano se fueron a sentar.  
  
Cuando los dos llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver Sirius sentado en la mesa murmurando palabras como : -"esta noche no duermo" o "no como más nunca en la vida".  
  
Después de haberse sentado en la mesa y reír un poco acerca de la situación de Sirius, llegaron Remus y Carla riendo de la forma de bailar de un Duque con su esposa.  
  
-"¿y a este que bicho le picó?" - preguntó Carla, obviamente refiriendose a Sirius.  
  
-"a estado comiendo desde que llegó" - dijo Remus.  
  
Carla se rió y todos quedaron sentados.  
  
Después de dos horas mas o menos, Sirius empezó a decir frases más largas que las que había dicho antes, y se dieron cuenta de que este ya estaba tomando compostura de vuelta.  
  
-"Y bueno como la han pasado en el Baile" - dijo Sirius ya hablando normalmente.  
  
-"bien" - dijeron todos, algunos con comentarios diferentes a lo que decían.  
  
-"Bueno .. oooiiiiiiiiiii" - dijo Sirius que estaba dispuesto a hablar pero, al parecer, vió algo y se paró de la mesa.  
  
Todos miraron sorprendidos a donde Sirius había dirigido la mirada y se encontraron con esa fula, para algunos desconocida, pero para Lily.. muy, muy conocida... Agatha Prinx  
  
-"Sirius, Siriusito, Siri" - decía Madame Prinx llamando a Sirius que la miraba alejado e iba corriendo entre todos en la pista de Baile.  
  
Cuando Sirius pensó que ya todo había pasado, sintió a alguien que le agarró la mano y no se sorprendió mucho que era esa de ojos grises : -"sabía que lo querías era bailar" - dijo Madame Prinx tomando a Sirius y dando vueltas como loca con este que solo ponía cara de : /tenía que ser ella/.  
  
En un tiempo más el Baile ya había terminado, y los carruajes iban llegando uno a uno a recoger a los miembros de la Realeza, según sus reinos.  
  
Todos quedaron en contacto con Carla, quien les había caído muy muy bien.  
  
Después de que se fuera, todos decidieron irse dejando a Sirius quien cuando se dio cuenta de que lo dejaban solo le dijo a Madame Prinx -"me tengo que ir, fue un gusto" - lo más rápido posible.  
  
-"Casi me dejan" - dijo Sirius.  
  
-"Es que te veías taan feliz bailando con la mujer esa" - dijo James, ante este comentario todos soltaron en carcajadas.  
  
-"Lily dice que tu la conoces, algo así" - dijo Sirius ignorando la risa de todos.  
  
-"si, esa vieja esta loca"  
  
-"Me la encontré en la barrera del buffet, y me contó todo" - dijo Sirius suspirando.  
  
-"¿hasta el cuento de mujer siempre lista?"  
  
-"no se conformaba con contarmelo y ya, tenía que ser versión extendida" - dijo Sirius.  
  
James y Remus solo se veían entre si, no entendían nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero eso no importó.. cada uno regresó a su dormitorio.. no sin antes recordar, lo bien que lo habían pasado anoche.  
  
CoNTiNuARá  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del decimo cap..!! No olvides dejar tu review.. jajajaja Nos vemos pronto.. oigan algo antes de irme.. no esten tan seguros de que como bailaron y eso ya lily esta enamorada y todo.. lily tiene muuuuucho que realizar.. asi ke todavia no esten seguros de lo que va a pasar!!, adelanto : Cap 11 : Sueños perdidos. Bueno mejor me callo.. reviews con las opiniones!! Kisses Pao b 


	11. Sueños perdidos

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la mravillosa autora J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión..  
  
Contestando reviews :  
  
Steffy potter : gracias por leer.. q bn que te guste el fic, espero que sigas leyendo!, y bueno con respecto a tu fic.. por ahí me meteré a leer (puede ser cuando sea) ya que ahora mismo estoy en un lío con un grupo de msn que estoy haciendo de los Yankees, pero por ahí me meto.. pronto, jajaja bueno besos!! Q bn lo de tu fic, eh?.. me encanta!  
  
Superirenita : hola chika.. q bn q estas aki..!! Bueno claro que tengo msn.. agregame ya paolap30@hotmail.com.. Me la paso metida en la comp! Bueno con respecto a lo de Lily y Remus, creo que en este cap voy a ser mala contigo *-*, pero es necesario!!!!!, ya verás.. kisses!  
  
Lamister : hola.. si escribo rápido jaja, Lily a quien realmente quiere.. buena pregunta, pero hasta ahora parece que ni ella misma está segura de lo que siente, verás que en este cap es como una prueba para conocer realmente sus sentimientos, o no?. Bueno la edad.. la unica que me pregunta eso.. 27 años tienen James, Sirius y Remus mientras que Lily y Shelsie tienen 25. Si quieres que cambie las edades dimelo que todavía esos datos no han salido al descubierto.. y bueno te doy el privilegio de elegir con quien queda Remus.. Carla o Shelsie (es que eres la única que se ha interesado tanto en la pareja de Remus), bueno ya me callo (soy hablantina eh? *-*), espero q te guste.. kisses!  
  
Hola!! Grax a todos por estar aki.. spero q les guste.. kisses Y claro que no se olviden de las opiniones con el review! Y bueno cualquier cosa paolap30@hotmail.com y si kieren me agregan al msn! Bsos  
  
La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstáculos  
  
Onceavo capítulo : Sueños Perdidos  
  
Al dia seguiente, todos en el Castillo Hender hablaban sobre el Gran Baile realizado el día anterior en el su hogar.  
  
-"Vieras como bailaba la Duquesa Francesa" - dijo Remus riendose, nunca olvidaría esa escena.  
  
-"Nada como el Sultán.. le pisaba los talones a su esposa" - dijo riendo James.  
  
Así podrían pasar un eternidad contando los buenos momentos.. momentos que nunca iban a olvidar aunque pasaran un millón de años.  
  
Todos en el castillo estaban orgullosos de la Gran fiesta que habían brindado a La Realeza y el castillo permanecía limpio y brillante.  
  
Ese día, Lily y Los Merodeadores pasaron todo el día en el lago hablando, bañandose, corriendo.. en fin, la estaban pasando de maravilla.  
  
Los 4 felices fueron a su cena y de una vez a dormir.. vaya ese día en el lago si que los había cansado.. pero no a todos.  
  
Lily daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, / a contar ovejas Lily a contar ovejas /, pero ni esa técnica funcionaba en su caso.. si no quería dormir, entonces no dormiria y se fue de una vez al Balcón Real a ver el paraíso y a relajarse un poco / a ver si asi me da sueño /.  
  
Lily se puso un sweater encima, / que frío / pensó y salió directamente al Balcón, alto.. en el que todo se veía. Las cosas no salieron como se lo esperaba ya que al llegar vió una silueta negra y aunque se asustó al principio, la relajó oir una voz conocida.  
  
-"Lily, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?"  
  
-"Remus.. que susto me diste, bueno no se.. simplemente no puedo dormir"  
  
-"algo parecido aquí"  
  
Lily se sentó y empezaron a ver todo alrededor.  
  
-"¿en qué piensas Lily?" - dijo Remus observando que la pelirroja se había quedado un tiempo callada.  
  
-"Bueno.. se que siempre me pongo a pensar en eso, pero no tiene importancia, es solo que antes mi vida era diferente y ahora no se solo la paso bien con mis amigos.. dejalo mejor"  
  
-"Pensando en el destino, jajaja, te entiendo Lils"  
  
Lily solamente rió un poco, Remus era agradable.  
  
-"¿y tú?"  
  
-"Bueno, pensando solo, y pasandola bien, hice lo mejor al pasar todo este tiempo acá.. en mi castillo estaría aburrido, sin nada que hacer"  
  
-"Jajaja, se a lo que te refieres.. yo también la estoy pasando maravilloso"  
  
Lo que venía a continuación, fue algo que no se supo porque pasó fue algo de momento. Lily veía a Remus y en estos momentos estaba confundida, James o Remus, no sabía, cada minuto que pasaba las cosas daban un giro y quedaban en otra cosa.  
  
Remus, quien no sabía que pasaba en esos momentos solo miraba a esa pelirroja.  
  
Mientras en la habitación de los chichos, James estaba en los brazos de Morfeo y soñando claro.  
  
-"no lo alcanzo no lo alcanzo"  
  
James se sacudió y se levantó : / tonto sueño, que las vacas vuelan /, James rió de su mismo sueño y cuando repentinamente volteó su cabeza vió una cama vacía..  
  
James se paró de la cama, no le podía estar pasando esto, no le debía pasar.. cuando pasó por el cuarto de Lily vió la puerta abierta, no estaba Lily en su cama.  
  
Entonces se fue a buscar a sus dos amigos..  
  
/*-/-*/*-/*-/-*En el balcón /*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*/*-/*-/  
  
Lily voletó su mirada, para encontrarse con dos ojos cenizos claramente.. los dos en esos momentos no sabían lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Sus dos cabezas se unieron para darse un pequeño beso, corto.  
  
Lily separó su cabeza y vió una sombra, inmovil.. quieta a lo largo de la oscuridad.  
  
James tomó un paso adelante, en donde la luz lo iluminaba, fijamente inmovil miró a Lily con esa mirada fuerte, Lily no tardó en reaccionar ante la mirada de esos ojos azules.. que había hecho!!. Quizás James comprendería que esos momentos les pasan a todos, quizás James no hubiera visto nada, quizás James la perdonara.. nada de eso parecía pasar por la mente de James por ahora.  
  
El todavía no reaccionada.. eso le había dolido, pero no iba a llorar, los hombres no lloran.  
  
Al contrario, Lily ahora si se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue pararse de la silla y correr para quedar en frente de James,.  
  
-"Lily, alejate.. no necesito que me hagas mas daño por ahora"  
  
Esa frase, esa frase hizo todo.. los ojos de Lily se cristalizaron y lágrimas empezaron a correr por la cara de la pelirroja.  
  
James solo se volteó y fue caminando despacio pero seguro a su cuarto.  
  
Como la luna que alumbra  
  
Por la noche los caminos  
  
Como las hojas al viento  
  
Como el sol espanta al frío  
  
Como la tierra a la lluvia  
  
Como el mar espera al río  
  
Asi espero tu regreso  
  
A la tierra del olvido.  
  
Le había dolido, de eso no había duda.. algo tan rápido, bueno / hay cosas que por más que pasen en un segundo, pueden llegar al fondo del corazón /.  
  
Como naufragan mis miedos  
  
Si navego en tu mirada  
  
Como alertas mis sentidos  
  
Con tu voz enamorada  
  
Con tu sonrisa de niña  
  
Como me mueves el alma  
  
Como me quitas el sueño  
  
Como me robas la calma  
  
Nunca había tenido una novia formal por decir algo, claro las tipicas niñas que dan un pequeño crush y algunas, desprevenidamente, interesadas en la plata. Ese se podría decir que era su amor, lo serio.. algo que nunca, jamás había sentido antes.. al menos eso pensaba  
  
Tu tienes la llave de mi corazón  
  
Yo te quiero  
  
Más que a mi vida porque sin tu amor  
  
Yo me muero  
  
Sabía que había momentos en que era mejor que el tiempo lo decidiera todos, aunque no sabía si ese dicho se aplicaría en este caso, pero quizás solo quizás todo había sido algo de momento.. eso esperaba  
  
Como la luna que alumbra  
  
Por la noche los caminos  
  
Como las hojas al viento  
  
Como el sol que espanta el frío  
  
Como la tierra a la lluvia  
  
Como el mar que espera al río  
  
Asi espero tu regreso  
  
A la Tierra del Olvido  
  
Si alguien pensaba que por esos momentos, por los que acababa de pasar, iba a olvidarse de su amor por Lily.. estaba totalmente equivocado.  
  
Tu tienes la llave de mi corazón  
  
Yo te quiero  
  
Más que a mi vida porque sin tu amor  
  
Yo me muero  
  
Aunque su amor no fuera correspondido, el la iba a seguir queriendo.. y se podría cambiar la palabra hasta por un amando.. no le importaba si ella no sentía lo mismo por el. James la quería.. amor en silencio.  
  
*/*/-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*/*-/-  
  
Lily ahora caminaba para su cuarto, se había despedido de Remus de una vez, y este solo había respondido.  
  
/ Será mejor acostarse.. hay que relajarse /  
  
Lily pensó en querer a Remus, la verdad es que era agradable, inteligente y muchas cosas más. / ¿querer a Remus? /  
  
/ quizás si, o quizás no /  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/--*/-*/*-/  
  
-"Eh.. prongs yo lo siento." - dijo Remus llegando a la habitación.  
  
-"No moony, no sientes nada, estamos bien" - dijo James tratando de sonar natural.. / esto duele pero Remus .., es mi amigo, y ¿ Lily estará feliz con el? /.  
  
-"Es solo.. que la quiero"  
  
-"Yo se Remus.. lo se"  
  
Remus solo sonrió / la quiero /  
  
Y un James confuso se acostó para caer en los brazos de Morfeo  
  
CoNTiNuArá  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola!!  
  
Bueno este cap estuvo corto.. queria hacer el dolor lo más corto posible..lo importante es que vieran los hechos jajaja..  
  
Y .. pobre James.. eso fue un intento de que vieran lo mal que se siente el pobre =/  
  
Se que muchos querian que se encontrara con James se besaran y se declararan.. uff ya el fic estaría acabado pero no.. la pareja de sirius, la pareja de remus, sorpresas y mas sorpresas.. y MAS sorpresas jajaja  
  
La cancion .. Tierra del Olvido .. Carlos Vives.. por cierto muy bonita =D  
  
Pliss dejen sus comentarios............... reviews!! Jajaja  
  
Kisses  
  
Pao bloom 


	12. Un cambio

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertencen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión..  
  
Contestando reviews :  
  
Winter's fairy : gracias por el review primero q todo!!!, jajaja, me encanto =) Si, soy cruel y verás como pasa todo.. y si.. Lily creo q sufrirá, yo te entiendo jajaja, bueno espero que te guste.. y todavía SOY MALA.. (después entenderás todo jajaja).. kisses and hugs.. grax x el review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aa casi se me olvida.. los besos, trankila chika es que como no hay parejas no hay besos todavía jajaja, y el beso de remus y lily se vió un poco.. simple. Pero ya verás los demás jaja.. pronto (como en las pelis).. bsos  
  
Superirenita : hola y muxas grax por estar aki.. espero que te guste.. kisses!! Y bueno ya verás como pasa todo!  
  
_ : hola..! y bueno aki esta el siguiente cap espero que te guste =)  
  
Lamister : hola, primero que todo..!! bueno antes que nada grax por estar aki.. =).. y bueno con respecto a los sentimientos de Lily.. ni ella sabe lo que siente!! Aunque para darse cuenta debe pasar por algunas "pruebas", y con respecto a sirius.. ten calma.. que no lo puedo dejar solo!!!!!, jajaja, su historia tambn será muyyy bonita.. =O).. y no me dijiste con kieres q quede Remus .. shelsie o carla.. decime!! Y bueno que mas..? ya .. jaja espero que te guste.. creo que sere un poco cruel aunque el cap q viene sera MUYYY lindo.. estoy trabajando en eso.. jajajajaja.. bss!!  
  
La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstáculos  
  
Doceavo capítulo : Un cambio  
  
Al día siguiente, todos hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado aunque ya todos sabían.. Esa misma mañana James le había contado todo a Sirius mientras Remus se bañaba.  
  
-"prongs.. "  
  
-"no tienes que decir nada padfoot"  
  
-"lo sé.. pero ¿todavía la quieres?"  
  
James lo miró con cara de "claro" y este solo asintió, al instante, Remus salió del baño y después de alistarse.. todos bajaron a desayunar.  
  
Lily estaba actuando normal, aunque en el fondo sintiera confusión.  
  
-"AL LAGO" - dijo Sirius terminando de desayunar, necesitaba distraerlos a todos de este gran lío.  
  
Todos se pararon y fueron al lago..  
  
-"A ver carrera de natación, no saben ustedes que YO Sirius Black fue el pasado campeón de la natación"  
  
A James lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos, fue quitarse la camisa (N/A : ohhhhhhhh ) y correr al lago para tirarse en bomba, / debo agradecer por tener un amigo tan maravilloso /.  
  
James y Sirius empezaron a nadar para ver quien era el más rápido entonces fue cuando llegó Remus para meterse en el lago y después Lily.  
  
-"EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS, FUERA"  
  
Todos salieron disparados y Sirius llegó primero, James segundo, Remus tercero y Lily de última.  
  
-"Jajajaja, todos adoren al Gran Sirius Black"  
  
/*-/*-/-*/-*//-/*/*-/  
  
James y Sirius se habían quedado en uno de los grandes cuartos del Castillo viendo un GRAN partido de quiddicht.  
  
Mientras tanto, Remus estaba tomando un vaso de agua y se sorprendió al ver llegar a Lily.  
  
-"¿dónde están los demás?"  
  
-"Viendo un partido de quiddich, la final para ser exactos"  
  
-"a ok ahora iré"  
  
Lily se quedó perdida en esos ojos, / James o Remus /, era una pregunta que hasta ahora se le hacía dificil responder, todo lo debía saber con el tiempo.. pero mientras los minutos pasaban todo se complicaba más y, a la vez, sucedían nuevos hechos que hacían un nudo.  
  
Remus estaba seguro de que la quería, ¿cómo no estarlo?, después de lo que había hecho, no estaba arrepentido, quizás si pero no se daba cuenta ahora mismo.. no sabía que hacer, James le había dicho que todo estaba bien y era la verdad lo trataba no tan bien como antes.. el rencor es algo que no desaparece al instante, pero James estaba portandose muy bien en cuanto a su amistad.. ¿con Lily?, no lo sabía.. James no le había hablado en todo el día, al menos en lo que el habia estado presente..  
  
Y los dos se quedaron, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien que abrió la nevera los interrumpió a los dos de su trance.. era Sirius quien los dejó y al salir.. solo negó la cabeza.. / esto apenas empieza /.  
  
/*-/-*/*-/-/-*/-/*-*/-/-*/  
  
Esa noche, Remus estaba indesiso si hablarle o no con respecto a sus sentimientos.. su relación amistosa con Lily era muy buena.. chica linda e inteligente, estaba enamorado de esa pelirroja y Remus sabía que James quería lo mejor para el.  
  
Asi que.. ¿por qué no decirle todo?  
  
James era una persona de suma confianza, y no quería hacerle daño pero.. pero también tenía que preocuparse por el, mejor esperaba como seguía todo..  
  
/*-/-*/-*/-*/*-Al día siguiente /-*/-*/-/*-/-/-/  
  
-"Oh mi desayuno favorito" - dijo Sirius como volando.  
  
-"¿Y quién ganó ayer la final?"  
  
-"Trees Grandhe, viva" - dijo Sirius con la boca llena de comida.  
  
-"¿James?" - dijo la pelirroja insegura, después de todo.. esta sería la primera vez que hablara con James desde el día.. en q pasó todo.  
  
-"m?" - dijo James sin verla  
  
-"eh.. ¿donde queda la puerta que hay para salir por detrás?"  
  
-"Remus, le muestras"  
  
James solo volteó la cara y Sirius miraba la escena negando con la cara..  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*/-*/*-/*-/*-/  
  
Los días pasaban.. ¿conversaciones entre James y Lily?, cero.  
  
James tenía esa actutid fría ante Lily, muy rara en el, y Lily.. pues estaba pasando por momentos extraños.  
  
Remus seguía en esa matutina confusión y lucha con su propia mente.. no sabía si decirle a Lily lo que sentía o si quedarse callado, ese era el dilema.. Remus todos los días era muy muy muy muy caballeroso con Lily quien quedaba encantada con el comportamiento de Remus y estaba un poco sentida con James.. aunque no tenía porque.. ella fue la responsable de lo que había pasado y Remus también aunque no estaba segura de porque lo hizo.  
  
Sirius.. que decir, todos los días trataba de entretener a sus amigos con sus días en el lago, ideas locas y todo eso.. quien negaría que funcionara.. sin mentir, funcionaba ya que les quitaba a todos ese estrés por decir algo que cargaban encima.  
  
/*--*/-/*--/*/*--*/*-*-/*--/*-/-  
  
-"James pasame la sal por favor" - Lily no lo pudo evitar pero el tenía la sal.  
  
James si hizo el sordo y siguió echando sal, cuando terminó dejó la sal a un lado y siguió su comida sin inmutarse en lo que le importara a Lily.. James estaba tratando de no ser tan malo con ella, de ser un poco más amable pero no podía.. eso.. simplemente no podía. Era algo, que no lo permitía.. el rencor seguía ahí aunque en el fondo siguiera amando a Lily (N/A : iu ya me estoy poniendo melosa).  
  
-"Sirius, la sal por favor"  
  
-"ah, eso..." - Sirius cogió la sal, miró a James y le dio la sal a Lily.  
  
-"gracias"  
  
Siguieron cenando y en la noche, mientras Remus se bañaba, Sirius estaba conversando con su mejor amigo..  
  
-"Prongs, no seas tan duro con ella"  
  
-"Padfoot es solo que no puedo.. después de todo lo que me hizo"  
  
-"Hoy.. la sal.. no te importó"  
  
-"Padfoot que más da si le hubiera dado la sal o no"  
  
-"Prongs eso las mujeres lo toman como caballerosidad"  
  
-"¿para qué sirius?, ¿para qué?" - dijo James tristemente.  
  
Era verdad.. ya le parecía que Lily había elegido a Remus.. no se debía poner de algún lado.. pero le parecía injusto por lo que James estaba pasando...  
  
/*-/-*Al día siguiente /*-/-/-/-*/  
  
Estaban todos rumbo al lago, cuando James vió una piedra.. piedrón se podría llamar eso, y vió que Lily no se daba cuenta de por donde caminaba.. el piedrón estaba en línea recta de los pasos de Lily.  
  
James tuvo la intención, estaba seguro de que Lily daría a parar en el suelo.. no supo si / ser caballeroso o no serlo / y se agachó un poco para recoger la piedra .. la hechó a un lado.  
  
Solo Sirius supo que estaba pasando.. / salvó a Lily de la caída mortal y ni ella se dio cuenta .. esta noche no le puedo hablar de caballerosidad /.  
  
Lily siguió caminando..y.. en poco tiempo, llegaron al lago.  
  
Después de pasar el día en el planeado picnic, no hay que decir que Sirius solo se lo voló todo.  
  
-"padfoot que hambriento"  
  
-"parecen disco rayado con eso"  
  
-"¿Lily quieres más helado?" - dijo Remus.  
  
-"SI" - dijo Lily soriendo abiertamente  
  
En la noche, ya todos estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios y cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
/ ¿Le digo a Lily lo que siento?, no puedo seguir asi por mucho la verdad, debo de ser fuerte y decirle todo de una buena vez para ver que es lo que pasa.. si remus remus , es tan fácil decirlo aquí pero cuando la tengas enfrente no le vas a querer decir nada, que mas da si es la verdad.. tengo que probar a ver como me va aunque sea, veré si el dicho de "no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, si no de lo que no hiciste" es cierto.. aunque aplica en ciertos casos (N/A : NO LE HAGAN CASO A ESE DICHO ES UNA FARZA EN MUUCHOS CASOS, jajajaja, acuerdense que esto es solo un fic)/  
  
/ Cada día que paso trato de ser más caballeroso con ella, y NO, no me voy a meter en el camino de Remus.. quiero que ella me elija a mi por que me quiere no estaré forzandola a quererme.. q se de cuenta sola, además.. Remus es mi amigo.. el la quiere (no mas que yo, de eso estoy seguro) y si ella lo quiere bueno necesito dormir /.  
  
/*-/*/*-/Día siguiente/*-/-*/-/-*/  
  
Todo el día la pasaron jugando las escondidas, vaya que se divertían allá.  
  
-"Llegé" - dijo James llegando y tumbandose en la hierba sin respiración..  
  
-"Prongs no sabía que corrieras tan rápido" - dijo Sirius en broma  
  
Todos vieron que James no respondía y Sirius se asomó, los dos se quedaron quietos por un segundo y James, de repente, abrió los ojos y gritó "BUA"  
  
Sirius saltó y se calló para atrás y todos escucharon a James muriendose de la risa..  
  
-"Prongs, sabes que casi me matas del susto"  
  
-"jajajajajajajajajaja" - dijo James sin poder parar de reír.  
  
Durante ese día, James se había podido olvidar de todo lo que equivalía a Lily y todo gracias a Sirius y sus ideas locas de recordar viejos tiempos.. quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, noción de felicidad.. asi que todos felices se fueron de regreso al castillo.  
  
-"Lily.. eh.." - dijo Remus tomando la mano de Lily para que evitara avanzar dejando a Sirius y a James adelante.  
  
-"¿si?"  
  
-"Ven aca.. es que tengo que decirte algo importante"  
  
James y Sirius esucharon y se imaginaron lo que Remus le tenía que decir.. asi que entraron de unavez al castillo haciendose los despistados para entrar al cuarto de los chicos..  
  
/*--*/-*/*-/-Mientras tanto /*-/-*//*-///--*-  
  
-"¿qué me tienes que decir?"  
  
-"valor, eh.. Lily.. después de lo que pasó en el.. Balcón sabes no, eso.. bueno te tenía que decir.. al menos parecía importante.."  
  
Ya Lily también estaba nerviosa.. ¿qué estaba pasando?  
  
-"Es que no.. no puedo evitar que.. te quiero Lily" - dijo Remus suspirando.  
  
Lily solo se sumió en sus pensamientos.. / ¡¡QUE!!, DEBI ESCUCHARLO MAL /.  
  
-"¿qué?"  
  
-"Lils, ¿por qué me haces repetirlo?, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"  
  
/ QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!?  
  
Que hago, no se que decirle.. /.  
  
Lily se quedó callada durante un lapso de tiempo, pensando.. y pensando.. que debía hacer... / quizás debería decirle que si, quizás eso es lo que necesito.. alguien que me quiera para poder alejarme de todo eso.. olvidarme de toda la confusión /  
  
-"esta bien"  
  
Remus y Lily se quedaron segundos viendose y después Remus le tomó la mano para entrar al castillo.  
  
Remus dejó a Lily en su habitación dandole una sonrisa y Lily se la devolvió para cerrar la puerta y tirarse en su cama.  
  
/-*/*-/-/*/-/*  
  
Remus entró al cuarto y James se estaba bañando.  
  
-"¿y?" - dijo Sirius peinandose, obviamente le estaba preguntando como le había ido con Lily.. era obvio que se le iba a declarar.  
  
-"si" - Remus sonrió.  
  
James estaba en el otro lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación..  
  
-"Si es lo que quiere.." - dijo James solo mirando al piso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del 12 cap!!  
  
No crean que solo porque Remus este con Lily, James la deje de querer.. no no no no no..!!  
  
Bueno.. el cap fue corto.. Lo se!! , pero no me gusta hacer sufrir mucho.. pero lo siento.. era necesario *-*, muyyyyyy necesario!!, siguiente cap : El descubrimiento de Lily. (VA A ESTAR BUENISIMO, me voy a esmerar escribiendolo.. se los aseguro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Antes que nada les agradezco x estar aki, y claro no olviden dejar sus reviews...  
  
Besoss  
  
Paola lovev orlando bloom!!!!!!!!1 


	13. El descubrimiento de Lily

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertencen a J.K. R owling la maravillosa, hago esto solo por diversión..  
  
Contestando reviews :  
  
Winter's fairy : hola chika! x cierto ya lei todas las actualizaciones, por ahí te dejo los reviews es que acuerdate que en mi maravillosa computadora no se pueden dejar.. pero x ahí apareceran ya veras!!, te decia muchas gracias por actulizar tan rapido me has dejado =).. y con respecto a este fic.. si lo se.. :P soy malvada, pero todo cambiará en este cap.. te he dicho mucho no crees?, como sea jajaja, ya verás como se dan cuenta de todo.. jajaja, mejor me callo para que puedas apreciar (apreciar?) el cap numero 13 de la historia de Lily un amor sin obstaculos.. se abren los telones!!  
  
Lamister : hola y muxas grax x estar aki! Bueno como te iba a decir ya verás.. en este cap se aclaran algunas dudas que tenías..!! jajaja, espero que te guste, jajaja kisses and hugs.  
  
Steffy potter : claro que se quien eres!, jajajaja, bueno x ahí lo leo te aviso buajajajaja.... *  
  
Ahora si los dejo con la historia si..!! espero que les guste dejen sus reviews ..!! Kisses!  
  
La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstáculos  
Treceavo capítulo : El Descubrimiento de Lily  
  
Al día siguiente, todos fueron a desayunar, James se había propuesto ser más caballeroso con Lily, ningun fin en especial.. pero eso de portarse como se portaba.. pensaba que era un poco no sabía como explicarlo.. no iba a ganar nada, solo quería que Lily estuviera feliz, además Sirius se lo había recomendado (N/A : caballerosidad ¿se acuerdan?).  
  
-"¿hoy que vamos a hacer?" - dijo Sirius comiendose su desayuno.  
  
-"¿qué tal.. lago?"  
  
Todos afirmaron, y apenas terminaron su desayuno fueron al lago a bañarse todos felices.  
  
-"Ven Lily" - dijo Remus tomandole la mano a su novia.  
  
Lily sonrió y le tomó la mano, entonces quedaron los dos sentados en el árbol en frente del lago en el que James y Sirius jugaban a la lucha libre como unos bebes..  
  
Al cabo de cinco minutos, Sirius quedó encima de James gritando : -"Soy el Rey, de nuevo.. Sirius Black.. el Gran Rey"  
  
Remus y Lily solo reían ante la escena y fue entonces cuando Remus se cortó con una espina que había en el piso.  
  
-"AUCH"  
  
-"¿qué te pasó?" - dijo Lily mirando a donde Remus quien tenía una raya de sangre en el dedo.  
  
-"Ven Remus.. vamos por hielo"  
  
Remus y Lily entraron al castillo dejando solos a James y Sirius que estaban empapados.  
  
-"Prongs en 4 días es luna llena"  
  
-"Oh, ¿lo dices por Lily?, no debemos preocuparnos por eso Padfoot.. ella ya lo sabe, ¿recuerdas?"  
  
-"Ehm.. Prongs.. tu sabes no?, a Moony no le gusta mucho eso de que las personas sepan sobre.. ya sabes.. su otra identidad"  
  
-"Si, pero.. es su novia" - dijo James en un suspiro.  
  
/*--*-*/*En el castillo a la hora de la cena/*-/*--*-/  
  
-"James, la sal por favor" - todo se estaba reconciliando, al menos eso parecía.. ya James podía cruzar algunas palabras con Lily sin señal molesta y ahora mismo se repetia la escena de hace algunos días.  
  
James sonrió para sus adentros y extendió su mano y le dio a Lily la sal.  
  
-"Oigan pienso que es hora de inventar algo nuevo.." - dijo Sirius  
  
Todos se miraron riendo / este siempre con sus locuras jajajajaja /  
  
-"¿a que te refieres padfoot?" - dijo James rompiendo el hielo.  
  
-"Bueno nos divertimos mucho, pero hay que.. inventar alguna actividad, ya sabes como el lago"  
  
Todos comprendieron..  
  
-"Al grano padfoot" - dijo James que sin duda alguna conocía a su mejor amigo.  
  
-"ok ok prongs.. visita al zoologico"  
  
-"perfecto"  
  
Ese mismo día, James le había dicho a su madre, la Reina, el plan de su mejor amigo para divertirse en un día de verano y la Reina dijo que estaría muy bien que fueran a conocer animales.. ella sabía que a James le encantaban y concordó en mandarlos con un carruaje al día siguiente.  
  
/*--*/**Al día siguiente /*--*//  
  
Todos se levantaron y se vistieron sport para ir a vistar a los animales a ese zoologico que habían abierto tan solo hace unos días en un pueblo cercano..  
  
Desayunaron felizmente y ya el carruaje los esperaba, bajaron escaleras y pasaron corredores y más pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de caballos y carruajes pero uno estaba esperandolos.  
  
-"Pueden pasar" - dijo un señor arriba del caballo que jalaba el carruaje.  
  
Todos subieron y se sentaron en los comodos asientos y le dijeron al señor, muy amable por cierto, que los recogiera a las 7:30 p.m. .. iban a pasar el día completo en el zoo!!  
  
El carruaje arrancó y todos se quedaron hablando sobre el famoso zoologico...  
  
-"¿Lily te gustan los animales?" - dijo Remus  
  
-"¿qué si me gustan? Los adoro"  
  
Remus sonrió..  
  
-"Cuando vivía en el pueblo mi sueño era tener un perro, era como un compañero pero la Sra. María no me dejaba, decía que era suficiente con dos caballos y que era mucha responsabilidad no entiendo por que nunca me dejo.. ella sabía que mi amor por los animales" - Lily alzó los hombros y sonrió.  
  
-"Voy a tocar una serpiente, voy a tocar una serpiente" - cantaba Sirius feliz viendo como pasaban los pueblos por la ventanilla del carruaje.  
  
James solo negaba con la cabeza y la música le hizo notar.. que ya habían llegado.  
  
Había gente por doquier, y todos estaban muy felices.. se despidieron del gentil señor del carruaje y lo dejaron ir de vuelta al castillo entonces veían a todos lados y lo único que apreciaban era : gente, de distintas razas, diferentes culturas.. venían vestidos diferentes sonriendo.  
  
Todos respiraron y miraron a su alrededor vieron a una señora sola..  
  
-"Joven ¿dónde queda el "Wonderfull Zoolander Zoo""- dijo Sirius (N/A : se nota tanto la locura del nombre jajaja).  
  
-"Allá" - dijo la joven, de mala manera señalando una entrada a lo lejos grande y muy adornada.  
  
-"mal carácter"  
  
La señora oyó a Sirius y lo miró fuertemente.. -"Bu"  
  
Todos quedaron riendo y Sirius dijo : -"Mejor vamonos.. NO VALLA A SER QUE LA GENTE CON MAL HUMOR NOS ARRUINE EL DÍA".  
  
Todos afirmaron simplemente y se fueron lejos, cuando estaban lejos tan lejos que casi no veían a la señora todos empezaron a reír fuertemente.  
  
-"Buenas y bienvenidos al nuevo zoologico, pueden pasar" - dijo una joven muy animada.  
  
Todos entraron al zoo, después de pagar, y vieron la numerosa cantidad de animales distintos, uno.. si, uno llamó la atención de James.  
  
-"Amigos.." - dijo James señalando una solitaria jaula.  
  
Todos se miraron y fueron a ver que le pasaba al pequeño gatito que estaba allá.  
  
Una señora de esas que van por ahí diciendo datos sobre los animales o anfitrionas vió a los 4 jovenes estancados en la jaula y les dio curiosidad de lo que querían..  
  
-"¿se les puede ayudar jovenes?"  
  
-"Ehm.. joven, me parece que este animal esta.. ¿triste?"  
  
-"Es que.. no se sabe porque, pero el gato no le gusta estar aquí, lo capturaron cuando era apenas un bebe pero parece que tiene recuerdos de algun hogar o algo así entonces se niega a vivir aquí y siempre esta así"  
  
James sonrió para sus adentros.. -"Lo paso a buscar en la noche"  
  
-"Vaya Prongs, haciendo buenas obras para la sociedad jajaja, vamos a ver mas animales!"  
  
Todos se fueron y pasaron por más jaulas.. la de las aves, conejos, cocodrilos, monos, tigres, cerdos, establos de caballos, lagartos..  
  
El estómago de Sirius empezó a sonar y, al instante, miró su reloj..  
  
-"Prongs ya son las 1:30 pm, ¿QUIEREN QUE ME MUERA DE HAMBRE?"  
  
Esto bastó para que todos quedaran sentados comiendo hamburguesas en una tienda en el medio de el zoologico, muy, muy.. muy lleno por cierto.  
  
-"Mmm.. estas hamburguesas están sabrosas" - dijo Sirius comiendo hasta mas no poder.  
  
James solo comía y reía, Sirius era su mejor amigo, gracias a el estaban pasando este maravilloso momento en el zoologico.  
  
/*/**/*/*/**/*-**/*///***---Terminaron de comer, se pararon /*---*-*///*-*- */-/*-  
  
Lily y Remus estaban agarrados de la mano y cada uno cogió para direcciones distintas entonces no hicieron caso y le volvieron a dar.  
  
Sirius y James miraban divertidos la escena...  
  
-"Remus, vamos a ver a los perritos" - dijo Lily señalando un monton de cachorritos.  
  
Remus solo miró al otro lado donde estaba otra jaula.  
  
-"Bueno todos aquí en 25 minutos" - dijo Sirius como el líder (N/A : que lindo).  
  
Todos sonrieron, ese era Sirius (N/A : verdad que todos lo adoramos, si si?), Sirius se fue a donde las serpientes, James se fue a donde unos monos de una especie distinta a los de antes, Lily a donde los cachorritos y Remus a donde el zorro.  
  
Lily entró al área donde estaban los perritos y se sentó entonces todos se subieron encima y empezaron a jugar con la pelirroja muy felices mientras tanto Sirius estaba preparandose : el anfitrión le estaba sacando la serpiente de la jaula para enrollarsela en el cuello. Remus leía la información sobre el zorro que le parecía muy interesante y James, estaba hablando con los monos sus locuras.  
  
Lily miró a la jaula de al lado, y vió a un James con total concentración en los monos.  
  
/*--*/--Jame's Point Of View /*-/*/-//*  
  
Monos, que divertidos, me parecen tan entretenidos jajaja, un día voy a comprar uno ya me imagino la cara de mamá cuando me vea con eso jajajaja. ¿qué?, ¿qué hace Lily mirando para acá?. No importa, después de todo.. estamos alejados.. alejados..  
  
Hoy es un día de aquellos  
  
En que miro hacia el cielo  
  
Tratando de descifrar el que estés  
  
¿Qué si me duele?, claro que me duele, no la he dejado de querer, aunque este con Remus en el fondo de mi corazón la amo..  
  
De vez en cuando lejos, de vez en cuando cerca  
  
Unas veces subir y otras caer y yo  
  
Cuando tu te me acercas no respondo de mis actos  
  
Aunque el dolor no era tan fuerte, el dolor.. ese mismo, que algunos días antes le había golpeado tan duro en el fondo de su corazón.. ese mismo dolor, seguía ahí, pero cada día se iba, poco a poco, vacíando del corazón.. cuando algo pasa.. hay nuevos recuerdos, que te dejan con esperanza.  
  
Siento que aquí voy  
  
De odiarte a quererte de principio a fin  
  
Buscando un poco de amor.  
  
Ella estaba ahí.. en el fondo de su corazón.  
  
/*-/*///*/*--*/-*/*-/*-/-Lily's Point of View /*-*-*--**-/*--***---*////  
  
Que cachorro tan bello, te portas muy bien...  
  
-"Compañero cuando te lleve a mi casa..."- Lily escuchó una voz proveniente de el otro lado, vió a James hablando con el mono.  
  
Hay cosas en la vida  
  
En que no encuentras salida  
  
Y ante tus ojos se cierra el telón  
  
¿Qué si me siento confundida?, claro, Remus es caballeroso y todo.. me agrada mucho pero todavía me quedan esos recuerdos de esa noche, fría y dolorosa.  
  
Y tapas la boquilla  
  
Del volcan que se hace lava que hace mil años  
  
Esta aquí dentro.  
  
/*-*/---**/*/-/*--***/*---*///  
  
James decidió despedirse de los monos y se fue a donde estaba Lily con los cachorritos.  
  
-"¿qué lindos, no?" - dijo Lily sonriendo.  
  
-"si, pero como se portan.."  
  
-"jajaja, bueno, hay algunos que son traviesos.."  
  
-"jajajajajaja, si.."  
  
-"No importa, aunque siempre he pensado que los perros son la mascota ideal"  
  
-"¿a si?"  
  
-"Si, cuando estas triste los abrazas, juegas con ellos, los llevas a pasear, y eso"  
  
-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, QUITENMELA QUITENMELA"  
  
James y Lily miraron para atrás ese grito era de : Sirius.  
  
James se paró del piso, le dio la mano a Lily para que se parara entonces James se volteó y fue corriendo, mientras tanto Lily se sintió un poco apenada.. no podía creerlo / esta conversación /.  
  
Después de reaccionar, fueron a donde Sirius que se movía como loco con la serpiente encima.  
  
James cogió la serpiente y se la dio al encargado que no aguantaba la risa..  
  
Sirius solo pudo mirarlo mal y se fueron todos a buscar a Remus y contarle lo que había pasado, siguieron por ahí viendo animales y más animales.  
  
-"PLAF" (N/A : se supone que es alguien cayendose jajajaja)  
  
-"¿estás bien?" - dijo Lily.  
  
-"LILY"  
  
-"BANIE"  
  
Las dos corrieron y se abrazaron..  
  
-"¿cómo has estado Lily?"  
  
-"Muy bien.. Banie.. ellos son James, Remus y Sirius"  
  
-"hola"  
  
-"Bueno hace tiempo que no nos comunicamos Lily, promete escribir para contarme más.." - dijo Banie feliz, sonriendo.  
  
-"Claro Banie" - Lily la abrazó feliz.  
  
-"Bye Lily"  
  
-"Bye Bandie"  
  
Las dos sonrieron y se separaron : Banie iba acompañada por una joven un poco mayor que ella que Lily supuso sería la hermana.  
  
Siguieron su camino y el anochecer los alcanzó.  
  
-"Siete en punto vamos a comer antes de que vengan por nosotros"  
  
Fueron a comer y hablaron sobre, todas sus experiencias que habían tenido hoy.. y claro, debían agradecer por el de la maravillosa idea de ir al zoologico, a Sirius.. quien estaba bravo o al menos fingia estar ofendido cuando se reían del espectaculo que había hecho en el serpentario.  
  
/*---/*-/-/-*-/*Al día siguiente /*-*--*-*/*///  
  
Todos se levantaron tarde, estaban cansados y fueron al lago a tomar aire fresco .. al final , quedaron todos en el agua cantando y compitiendo en mejor imitaciones.  
  
Salieron del agua y James y Sirius iban adelante mientras que Lily y Remus iban detrás hablando animadamente.  
  
Llegaron al castillo, cenaron y se durmieron.  
  
Al siguiente día, todos salieron a pasear por caballos y ver el pueblo cercano desde una colina de por ahí.  
  
-"que lindo se ve todo desde aquí arriba"  
  
-"mira alla es donde yo vivía antes, algun dia los tengo que llevar para que conozcan más acerca de mi pueblo"  
  
-"claro Lily cuando quieras"  
  
Llegaron exhaustos y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación pero había un sweater en la cama de Lily que parecía ser de .. si, el sweater que estaba buscando sirius el día anterior.  
  
/Iré a llevarselo/  
  
Remus se estaba bañando mientras que Sirius y James hablaban animadamente en su habitación...  
  
-"Voy a buscar mi toalla, moony va saliendo del baño" - dijo James.  
  
-"La salvó.. salvó a Lily de una caída.. y ella, ni siquiera se dio cuenta ¿será esto justo?" - dijo Sirius hablando en voz baja para sus adentros, recordando lo que había pasado algunos días atrás.  
  
Pero alguien había estado a punto de entrar en la habitación y escuchó lo que Sirius había dicho / ¿me salvó?, mejor me voy /.  
  
Lily se voletó y dejó el sweater ahí mismo.  
  
/*-*-*/*/--***-*////Siguiente día /*--*//*-/*-/-/*-/  
  
-"Moony.. hoy es luna llena"  
  
-"lo se como olvidarlo padfoot"  
  
-"¿qué haremos con Lily?"  
  
-"eso es lo que pienso, aunque ella sabe..." - Remus no pudo terminar.  
  
-"moony sabes que ella es como nosotros no le molestaría verte así, ella no es así"  
  
-"Prongs sería lindo que tu novia se diera cuenta de que estas ahora mismo siendo un animal salvaje para decir verdad"  
  
-"Si moony lo se.. pero solo que se aleje"  
  
-"padfoot... es mi novia"  
  
-"bueno no le digamos nada y punto"  
  
-"cierto, tan sensillo como eso"  
  
-"exacto"  
  
Todo el día estaban en el castillo, paseando, y cosas así y eran las 7:00 pm ya  
  
-"Vamos a dormir" - dijo Remus.  
  
Lily los miró muy, muy extrañada.  
  
-"Son las 7 de la noche"  
  
-"Es que.. estamos taaan cansados, estos días han sido agotadores" - dijo Sirius haciendo un final con drama.  
  
-"como quieran" - Lily se fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
Todos bajaron a los terrenos del castillo preparandose para la transformación y mientras todo esto sucedía, Lily se levantó de la cama por un vaso de agua pasó por el cuarto de los chicos y no se escuchó nada.. generalmente a esas horas estaban como loros.. / que extraño /.  
  
Lily escuchó un sonido muy fuerte proveniente de el terreno de atrás del castillo y unas voces.. ¿conocidas?.  
  
Lily salió y se fue a ver de donde provenía tal bullerío y vió un tipo de casa, tenía miedo, pero debía saber que estaba sucediendo adentro.  
  
/ entro o no entro / Lily sentía que no había tiempo suficiente para pensar.  
  
Escuchó otro sonido.. Lily decidió abrir la puerta .  
  
Lily se asomó y vió que estaba vacío, entonces cerro la puerta seguido de un pequeño sonido..  
  
Al fondo, Lily vió que la luz de la luna iluminaba a un hombre lobo.. / ¿un hombre lobo? Remus NO /, no hubo suficiente tiempo, el licantropo avanzó encima, Lily estaba nerviosa.. no sabía que hacer entonces fue cuando sintió que alguien saltaba y la agarraba .. fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, los ojos de esa sombra se encontraron con los de Lily.. se miraron por una eternidad.. sentía una sensación rara, cálida.. el tiempo siguió y la figura y ella cayeron en el suelo de forma que otro personaje desconocido hacía al licantropo estar quieto.. al menos lo intentaba.  
  
Lily se quedó en el suelo.. la luz de la luna entró por las ventanas del lugar en el medio de la nada e inmediatamente iluminó a la figura que estaba a su lado.. James.. si James sudado, un poco cortado y herido ahora en el piso.  
  
Lily empezó a llorar y sus lágrimas cayeron encima de aquel.. aquel que la había ayudado, James sintió su alrededor y después se levantó al sentir alguien a su lado llorando.. sus lagrimas caían sobre el pecho de James.  
  
-"¿Lily?, tranquila todo está bien.. estoy bien, lo ves?"  
  
Lily sonrió y una inmensa felicidad llenó su corazón.  
  
-"Vamos Lily, es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto" - dijo James abrazandola y esta asintiendo y apretando a James.. se sentía segura.  
  
Lily subió a su cuarto y se lavó la cara se volvió a acostar, estaba algo confundida... / eso.. eso significa.. que estoy.. ¿enamorada de James? /.  
  
CoNTiNuArÁ  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del 13 cap!!  
  
Bueno final abierto.. me gustó.. o.O  
  
Espero que a ustedes tambn.. dejen reviews por fa!!, el siguiente cap se llama : Renovando una amistad  
  
Disculpen la demora (dije que iba a actualizar rápido), ya casi el fic se me va a la segunda pag pero es que no sabía como explicar lo que debía suceder jajaja... bueno mejor me callo.. y lo vuelvo a repetir me conformo con el : "siguelo" o con el "actualiza pronto" .. y si les gusta y no es mucho pedir : "me gusta mucho espero que lo sigas".. algo asi..!  
  
El mensaje al grano es deja tu reviewwwwwww jajajajajajajajaj besos!  
  
Pao loveee ob 2 millions!! 


	14. Renovando una amistad

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión..  
  
Contestando reviews :  
  
Lamister : hola y grax por estar aki..!!, si, si, si.. el tremendo embrollo pero bueno.. es lo que me mantiene entretenida.. y bueno en este cap Lily no es tarada.. ya verás!!!, jajajaja, espero que te guste.. kisses!  
  
Ruki evans : uff primero que todo gracias por dejar el review!, ¿mejores de lo que haz leído?.. y yo me esperaba el "continualo".. de veras grax!! Jajaja, aki esta el siguiente cap espero que leas y me djes tu opinion eh? Jaja bsos  
  
Steffy potter : Steffanie Smith .. jajajaja, es que en el cap pasado ya sabía que eras tu pero me daba como cosa decirlo xq despues me ekivocaba y la man se quedaba diske a esta loka que le dio? Jajaja, bueno lo averigue.. x mi, y un pokito de ayuda ... no de parte de meli pero desde el principio sospechaba que era el de chris jajaja, YA LO LEI.. lo dejas como en misterio no se.. espero que sigas el fic pronto..y aki sta el nex chap! Besotes!!  
  
Lily4ever : hola y gracias por leer..!!, mm respecto a la pregunta : esta historia no tiene nada que ver con voldemort y eso asi que los dejare vivir en paz, estoy tratando de que sea una historia.. no se.. ¿original?, jajaja espero que te guste.. aki esta el siguiente cap..! bsos..  
  
Hola!!, aquí esta el capitulo 14.. se llama "Renovando una amistad" Y bueno en verdad no tenía planeado que lo que viene ocupara este cap.. si no que queria que quedara en el pasado.. pero no se xq se me olvido., jajaja.  
  
Djnlo =), este cap.. me gusta?.. si si me gusta jaja espero que a ustedes tambn Y que mejor forma de hacerle saber al autor (autor?) lo que piensan que por un MARAVILLOSO REVIEW!  
  
...como sea aki esta la historia jajajajajajajajajaja bienvenidos a :  
  
La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstáculos  
  
Catorceavo capítulo : Renovando una amistad  
  
-"AUCH"  
  
Lily se paró de la cama, estaba herida, decidió salir de su habitación y vió que James venía caminando en dirección a la habitación.  
  
-"¿James?"  
  
-"¿Lily?, ¿qué pasa?"  
  
-"No se James, siento que me duele todo" - James miró a Lily, era verdad.. estaba aruñada y herida.  
  
-"Ya vengo, voy por el botiquín" - James desapareció detrás de la puerta de la habitación de los hombres y Lily se sentó en un sillón que había cerca, al instánte, James llegó con una cajita y se sentó al lado de Lily.. seguido vió que tenía la piel erizada.  
  
-"¿Tienes frío?"  
  
Lily afirmó y James se paró a prender la chimenea, Lily sonrió y dijo un casi inaudible : -"gracias".  
  
James abrió la caja y empezó a curarla mientras hablaba : -"Que raro, sabes, en las películas siempre las mujeres son las que curan a los hombres, las enfermeras"  
  
Lily rió ante el comentario de James y le preguntó : -"¿qué hacías aquí arriba?"  
  
-"Oh, es que.. sabía que.. sabía que quedarías asi" - dijo James terminando de pegar una curita en el brazo de Lily.  
  
-"James, gracias"  
  
-"No es nada" - dijo James sonriendo simplemente.  
  
-"AUCH"  
  
-"que cortada Lils a ver"  
  
-"James James James ME DUELE"  
  
James miró a Lily a los ojos, tomó su mano, especialmente el dedo y se lo metió en su boca (N/A : el dedo de Lily en la boca de James q lindo!!, ¿se imaginan la escena.. es tan cariñoso)  
  
James sonrió : -"¿mejor?"  
  
Lily solo afirmó.  
  
-"Bueno Lily, será mejor que te vayas a dormir"  
  
-"Gracias........ enfermero" - dijo Lily sonriendo y volteandose con una pequeña sonrisa formandose, nuevamente, en sus labios.  
  
/**-*-**-*/--***///Al día siguiente /*--*/-*//--*/  
  
Todos se hallaban sentados en la mesa, si, todos un poco cansados pero aún con energías para seguirla pasando bien en el castillo.  
  
-"Chicos, buenos días"  
  
Voltearon todos y vieron a la Reina seguida de sus guardaespaldas comunes.  
  
-"Venía a anunciales que dentro de dos días.. irán a una obra de teatro, se llama : "Un día siniestro mientras todos duermen".  
  
Todos se miraron entre si, pero la reina prosiguió hablando : -"James, se que no te agrada Mandy, pero debes entenderlo.. irán todos a esa obra de teatro.. estoy segura que la pasaran bien todos".  
  
La Reina terminó su discurso sonriendo y después se fue seguida de todos los guardaespaldas y sirvientas.  
  
-"¿mandy?" - dijo Sirius - "me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes".  
  
-"Si, Mandy.. la princesa del Reino Este : Clondie" - dijo James suspirando.  
  
-"Con razón, no te agrada mucho, verdad?" - dijo Sirius ya sabiendo la respuesta inmediata de James.  
  
-"Hay no se, no la conozco mucho pero el tiempo que he pasado con ella cuando nuestros padres están en Reuniones de la Realeza o en fiestas asi de los Reinos.. no ha sido muy agradable" - dijo James.  
  
Lily y Remus solo miraban la conversación entre los otros dos.  
  
-"Siempre en la Realeza salen con esas cosas, no importa, la ignoraré o algo iventaré jajaja".  
  
-"Bueno.. vamos a los terrenos"  
  
Todos salieron y empezaron a hacer como quien dice : un poco de todo, competencia de correr, carreras de obstaculos, escondidas...  
  
James se había portado más caballeroso, y con el tiempo, Lily empezaba a dudar de su relación con James, no era que no lo quisiese.. al contrario, ella queria mucho a Remus, pero empezaba a pensar que su relación estaba un poco.. vacía de sentido. Ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía y bueno, Remus le estaba dedicando lo que podía pero ella.. bueno se sentía cada vez más enamorada de James.  
  
¿Qué hacer con Remus?. Ni ella misma lo sabía, pensaba que era un hombre agradable y mucho más que eso pero .. hubieron muchas cosas que la hicieron reflexionar sobre otras cosas y todo esto la llevaba a un inmenso lío.  
  
Todos fueron al castillo de vuelta para comer, / delicioso almuerzo / pensaba Sirius.  
  
Entraron dos sirvientas (N/A : sirvientas? No importa ustedes me entiendn) con las bandejas.  
  
-"PLA" (N/A : se supone q es alguien cayendose jajaja)  
  
Los 4 que estaban sentados en la mesa para ver quien se había caído y era una de las sirvientas..  
  
Sirius se paró inmediatamente, a esa chica, nunca.. nunca la había visto (N/A : que caballeroso.. llegó cupido.. jaja dije demasiado no creen?).  
  
-"¿estás bien?" - dijo Sirius dandole la mano a la sirvienta que se paró con un poco de pena.  
  
-"Nunca te había visto por aquí, soy Sirius Black" - dijo Sirius dandole la mano.  
  
-"Eh.. si, es que soy nueva. Me llamo Rox Ann Bright" - dijo sonriendo, esta sonrisa dejo a Sirius hipnotizado.  
  
Rox Ann era alta, un poco flaca, tenía el cabello por los hombros más o menos de color chocolate castaño y tenía unos ojos azules, profundos, le parecía a el.. que muchos admiraban.  
  
Sirius volvió a sonreír y la chica soltó unas cuantas risas, dejó la comida seguido de Sirius : -"bueno te .. veré por ahí".  
  
Rox Ann se fue seguida de su compañera que le decía secretos y ella solo reía de una manera que dejó a Sirius caer sobre su asiento.  
  
-"Es nueva.. y me agrada"  
  
-"Eso ya lo sabemos Padfoot" - dijo James y estoy hizo reaccionar a Sirius de su trance para poner una cara brava sobre todos que no podían dejar de reír.  
  
/*-/*-///*-/-/-/-//*---***/*-/--*-*/  
  
El tiempo pasaba y Lily seguía muy, muy dudosa.. no sabía que hacer.  
  
Quizas lo mejor sería terminar con Remus de una vez, pero no sabría si James estaría allí todavía queriendola, esperandola (N/A : tarada no ves que se muere de amor jajaja).  
  
O mejor simplemente hablar del tema con Remus.. sumida en sus pensamientos cayó la noche y no supo que hacer todavía.  
  
Al día siguiente, todos desayunaban y se sorprendieron al encontrar a Rox Ann nuevamente...  
  
-"Bueno días" - dijo Rox Ann.  
  
-"Bueno días ¿cómo estás hoy?" - dijo Sirius cortesmente (N/A : q lindo!)  
  
-"Muy bien gracias"  
  
Todos desayunaron entre risitas, que Sirius no entendía.. / da igual / se dio por vencido nuestro querido Padfoot.  
  
Después fueron a pasar el día en el lago.. Lily debía.. hablar con Remus al respecto.  
  
Sirius y James estaban en el lago... mientras Lily le pidió ir a Remus a un lugar un poco más alejado, claro este aceptó y quedaron sentados a metros de distancia de donde estaban los otros dos locos.. *o.0* (N/A : hay que decir quienes son?).  
  
-"¿qué pasa Lily?"  
  
-"Bueno Remus, es que no se como explicartelo.. es sobre.. nosotros"  
  
-"Lo sabía Lily.. ¿es algo que ver con James?"  
  
-"Me temo que si, mira todo pasó tan rápido y de un día para otro ya yo era tu novia, lo había rechazado, pensé que no lo quería..".  
  
Remus miró al piso, era algo que sabía que pronto tenía que suceder : no sabía si sentirse herido o si sentirse bien o no sabía mejor dicho que ..  
  
-"Mira Remus tu has sido muy bueno conmigo, de eso no me cabe duda.. pero me empiezo a sentir un poco no se.. empiezo a pensar que esto fue un error.. yo creo que quiero a James"  
  
Remus sonrió : -"Lily te entiendo, si quieres terminar conmigo está bien, no hay rencores . podemos quedar como amigos"  
  
-"Eso es lo mejor para mi ahora mismo" - dijo Lily empezandose a sentir apenada.. / ¿lo lastime? No pareciera /.  
  
-"Está bien Lily, para mi.. también" - dijo Remus sonriendo dandole la mano cuando los dos murmuraron : -"amigos, amigos por siempre".  
  
/*-/-**/*-/*-/*-/-/--/-/*-/-/*-/*/*-*/*-*-///-/  
  
En la noche, todos estaban comiendo.. si, el tiempo pasa rápido ¿no creen?, pero bueno ya todos habían cenado y James había salido : "necesito un poco de respiración"  
  
James sospechaba ya lo que pasaba : Remus y Lily no eran pareja. Según James la mejor manera de pensar y todo eso era "al aire libre"  
  
Mientras tanto los tres seguían comiendo y Lily sentía que era una necesidad hablar con James..  
  
Debía decirle que todo con Remus había terminado, debía decirle muchas cosas.. no todavía no le diría que lo quería pero quería ser su amiga.. aunque sea, por mal que pareciera el tiempo y las situaciones los habían alejado y ya casi no hablaban pero no importaba ahora mismo.. no sabía si hacer lo correcto o lo que su corazón decía... sus corazonadas decían / ve Lily dile que quieres ser su amiga / pero su instinto decía / Lily ¿es que no aprendes con el tiempo? Mejor quedate y los hombres, si los hombres deben dar el primer paso /.  
  
IR O NO IR ... allá la cuestión.  
  
You act like you don't know me  
  
When you see me on the street  
  
Act like I turn you off  
  
When I know you think I'm sweet.  
  
James pensaba de todo un poco.. miles de preguntas abundaban ahora mismo su cabeza : quien habra terminado ella con el o el con ella, por que terminaron, por que no dijeron nada.  
  
Y millones de cosas corrían por su cabeza mientras tanto una pelirroja estaba insegura, muy insegura de que hacer.  
  
I don't have to be like that  
  
I guess you're insecure  
  
If you say what's on your mind  
  
I might answer "sure.."  
  
Ir o no ir, Lily arrancaba su servilleta en / voy, no voy, voy, no voy /. Estaba totalmente insegura.. que hacer!  
  
So walk a little slower  
  
As I try to catch your eye  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
  
The good things passin' by..  
  
Lily no sabía que hacer, / ¿se vería tan raro decir : voy a salir? /. O / simplemente todos sabrían lo que pasa por mi cabeza.. hablar con James /.  
  
There may never be a sign,  
  
No flashing neon light  
  
Tellin' you to make your move  
  
Or when the time is right.. so..  
  
/ Me cansé de esperar.. iré no me importa.. me voy /.  
  
-"Chicos, voy a buscar un vaso con agua"  
  
Lily cogió su vaso y se lo llevó : / ¿no se te pudo haber ocurrido una mejor escusa? Dijo un lado de su cabeza.. da igual respondió otro /.  
  
Why not  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose a moment  
  
You may lose a lot  
  
So why not.. why not  
  
Y ahí estaba James, sentado mirando la luna.. Lily llegó y se sentó a su lado, James se volteó y se sorprendió al ver a esa pelirroja a su lado.. hubieron momentos de profundo silencio.  
  
You always dress in yellow  
  
When you wanna dress in gold  
  
Instead of listenin' to your heart  
  
You do just what you've told  
  
You keep waiting where you are,  
  
For what you never know  
  
Let´s just get into your car,  
  
And go baby go..  
  
-"Hola" - dijo Lily en un susurro.  
  
-"Hola, ¿qué te trae por acá?"  
  
-"Bueno.. nada.. es que es solo que en estos días hemos estado alejados.. ya sabes.." - dijo Lily.  
  
James sonrió : -"Lo se Lily.. y te he extrañado" - dijo sonando sincero.  
  
-"Yo también James, ¿pudiera todo ser como antes?"  
  
-"No lo se Lily... no lo se" - dijo James y lo unico que se le ocurrió hacer.. en estos momentos silenciosos de la noche fue darle un abrazo de esos de ¿amor? No, no de amor.. ¿amistad? No, no de amistad.. son solo esas cosas que pasan una vez en la vida cosas que pasan por coincidencia o cosas que pasan.. porque deben pasar simplemente, tan solo eso..  
  
James le susurró esas palabras que quería volver a oír y esas palabras que se le habían olvidado de tanto tiempo sin escucharlas de parte de el : -"Lily amigos por siempre.. quizas, después de todo.. todo pueda ser.. como antes"- terminó James abrazandola más fuerte.  
  
CoNTiNuArá  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Holas!  
  
Parece que aki quedaron re-enganchados pero jajaja, todavía no llega lo que muchos anhelan.. LA DECLARACION Y ESO.. creo que falta.. o no?  
  
Los dejaré conla intriga jaja.. espero que les haya gustado.. a mi.. si o.o*  
  
Y bueno DEJEN SU REVIEWWWWWWWWWW .. cualkier cosa ademas me agregan a su lista de msn o me mandan un mail a paolap30@hotmail.com  
  
E decidido reverlarles algo.. este fic tendra 18 caps..!! si si todavia falta =)  
  
Habran muxas sorpresas solo para ustedes..!  
  
Espero sus reviews y pronto estará al aire el siguiente cap llamado : Algo inesperado..  
  
Ese cap sera ssssssssssuper cool......!!!  
  
Bueno mejor me callo y espero sus comentarios..!!  
  
Kisses  
  
Pao + orli 4 ever!! 


	15. Algo inesperado

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión..  
  
Contestando reviews :  
  
Ruki evans : hola d nuevo y muxas gracias de veras por estar aki..!! que bien que te gusta mi fic.. :D.. aki está el siguiente cap .. para nada triste jajaja, espero que te siga gustando, espero tus comentarios jaja hugs!  
  
Lamister : hola..!! si, James parece dudar pero en el fondo.. no jajaja eso que le hizo Lily dolió jaja y bueno .. detector de problemas : mandy (tienes razón) aunque el amor lo supera todo.. y con respecto a los cupidos creo que este cap se deberia llamar cupidos al ataque jajaja, bueno aki tienes el siguiente cap espero que te guste.. grax x tu review jajaja kisses!  
  
Cmi-Weasley : hola y grax por tu review.. si, es que queria que esta historia fuera original.. ya sabes, diferente a las demás jajaja, aki esta el siguiente cap, verás.. lo que tanto esperas ;D.. espero que sigas leyendo besos!1  
  
Steffy potter : hola ! mmm ya verás si son amigos o algo más jajajaja.. =) Espero que te siga gustando.............. kisses pao..!  
  
Hola !  
  
Bueno aki esta el siguiente cap.. el 15  
  
En este cap llueven cupidos y el amor fluyee!! Jajaja, espero que les gustee y no olviden dejar sus reviews.. TENGO 40 REVIEWS jajajajajajajaja grax a todos.. kisses and hugs... espero que los sigan djando =D  
  
La historia de Lily : Un Amor sin Obstáculos  
  
Quinceavo capítulo : Algo inesperado  
  
Al día siguiente, todos estaban desayunando, listos para ir a esa obra de teatro : "Un día siniestro mientras todos duermen".  
  
-"Hola"  
  
Todos habían escuchado esa voz antes...  
  
-"Shelsie.. ¿cómo has estado?"  
  
Shelsie rió un poco y se sentó en la mesa a hablarles a todos : -"Muy bien, bueno ya saben a que vengo.. supongo.. esa obra de teatro.. James, primo querido.. Mandy irá a la obra" - dijo Shelsie negando con la cabeza en forma de : malas.  
  
-"Si, ya lo sé.. hay que mantener distancia" - dijo James mirando a su prima.  
  
-"Mandy no puede ser tan mala asi, ¿no?" - dijo Lily mirando a Shelsie.  
  
-"No se sabe Lily..no se sabe"  
  
Llegaron dos sivientes a recoger los platos del desayuno y notaron que una de ellas era Rox Ann..  
  
-"Hola.." - dijo Sirius.  
  
-"Buenos días" - dijo Rox Ann sonriendo.  
  
Shelsie miró a James en forma de : haz algo, James entendió inmediatamente.. pidió permiso a todos en la mesa y se fue a donde su madre que se encontraba revisando papeles y todo en un cuarto bien decorado con muchos guardaespaldas atrás.  
  
-"Mamá.. quería pedirte algo"  
  
-"¿qué quieres querido?" - dijo la Reina levantando su mirada hacia su hijo.  
  
-"¿sabes una nueva chica llamada Rox Ann?"  
  
-"si, la nueva..me agrada me agrada"  
  
-"es que.. digamos que .. a alguien también le agrada"  
  
-"ohhhhhhhhhhhh.." - dijo la Reina entendiendo ahora..  
  
La conversación siguió y la Reina decidió dejarla libre en el castillo y darle una habitación.  
  
James regresó y le dio las indicaciones : -"Ya no trabajaras más, cambia de habitación.. puedes.. estar con nosotros"  
  
Sirius miraba a James sin entender, pero todos los demás sabían lo que pasaba..  
  
Rox Ann Bright miraba a su compañera sin entender..  
  
-"¿ok?"  
  
Rox Ann dijo un simple ok y se fue para dejar a los demás solos..  
  
-"¿qué acabas de hacer?"  
  
-"padfoot .. solo liberarla" - dijo James  
  
-"Me han enviado.. para decirles que en 20 minutos el carruaje sale al pueblo cercano" - dijo un señor llegando.  
  
Todos fueron a terminar de arreglarse y James sintió que alguien estaba viniendo (N/A : se escuchaban los pasos no es que sea psikico).  
  
James se volteó y vió a esa chica de cabello castaño con sus maleta, James sonrió y le enseñó una habitación cercana a la de Lily, -"vamos a ir a una obra de teatro.. alistate.. soy James"  
  
La chica sonrió y dijo : -"Rox Ann Bright.. y..... muchas gracias, estaré lista en 2 minutos"  
  
James se sintió feliz.. había hecho una buena obra, al fin le devolvería a su amigo Sirius todo lo que había hecho por el.  
  
Después de algunos minutos, todos quedaron reunidos bajando las escaleras y pasando por pasillos para llegar al lugar lleno de carruajes que los esperaban.  
  
Se montaron al carruaje así :  
  
Shelsie Remus  
  
James Lily  
Sirius Rox Ann  
  
Pasaron como 15 minutos y el señor que manejaba los caballos que llebaban los carruajes se bajó a abrirles la puerta a todos y se bajaron para ir directo a una fila inmensa de un teatro llamado : "Teatro Mkillen"  
  
Se pusieron a formar fila, Sirius y Rox Ann hablando como loros .. quien pensaría que alguien tan timido hablara tanto.. / ¿timida? Por donde / pensaba Sirius hablando animadamente con la chica de cabello castaño.  
  
James sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro y eso no le pareció buena espina... James suspiró sabiendo con quien se iba a encontrar y se voltió forzando una sonrisa.  
  
-"Mandy.. ¿cómo has estado?"  
  
-"Ay James..... muy bien bien, esperando este maravilloso encuentro" - dijo Mandy riendose de esquina a esquina.  
  
-"Mandy.. todos estos son mis amigos : Lily, Remus, Rox, Sirius y a Shelsie creo que ya la conoces"  
  
Todos vieron a Mandy quien puso una cara de no muy buenos amigos al ver a Rox y a Lily..... / quien sabe que se traen estas dos /.  
  
(N/A : acuerdense que ella sabe quien es shelsie asi que sabe que no puede estar con james xq son primos ..pero como no sabe nada acerca de lily y rox ann esta pensando que alguna de ellas se trae algo con james)  
  
Llegaron rápidamente al teatro, la fila ya estaba muy chica y se sentaron todos asi :  
  
Remus - Shelsie - Sirius - Rox - Lily - James - Mandy  
  
Mandy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James, mientras Lily pensaba / quizas si es tan mala como la planteaban *suspiro* /.  
  
La obra no había empezado, y todos hablaban animadamente entre sí, Remus y Shelsie hablaban sobre ese curso que habían tenido juntos.. los profesores, estudiantes, etc.. mientras que Rox contaba como y por que había ido a trabajar en el castillo, como su vida era antes y cosas así, mientras que Lily estaba callada escuchando las cosas que Mandy le decía a James...  
  
-"Bueno Jamsie (N/A : este apodo lo he leído en muchos fics y me dio risa asi que lo usaré jajajajajajajajaja), creo que deberíamos salir ya sabes.. estamos grandes.."  
  
James solo la miraba pensando / ¿salir con esta? Jajajajajajajajajajaja cuando las vacas vuelen /.  
  
Los tres timbres sonaron ya y los telones se abrieron seguidos por los aplausos de todos los asistentes al teatro.  
  
Mandy puso su mano sobre la de James, claro que este ni siquiera se inmutó en mirarla y siguió viendo la obra haciendose el loco.  
  
Pasó algun tiempo y ya se hallaban en el primer receso..  
  
Sirius y Rox salieron a la tienda y este compró algunas cosas y se sentaron en una banca que había ahí mismo.  
  
-"Bueno creo que me toca preguntarte que si quieres algo" - dijo Remus jugando.  
  
-"Y a mi me toca decirte quiero toda la tienda" - dijo Shelsie siguiendo el juego.  
  
Remus fue a la tienda y compró chocolates : sabia que eran los favoritos de Shelsie por el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el curso.  
  
Mientras tanto, James miró a Lily dulcemente : -"Lily ¿quieres algo?"  
  
Iba a decir no, pero notó los ojos de James reflejandose en los de ella.. -" una Coca-Cola .. por favor" - dijo Lily mirando fijamente los ojos de el pelinegro.  
  
Mandy se dio cuenta de el contacto que tenían los dos y se metió en el medio diciendo : -"James.. me compras una Coca de dieta.. ya sabes.. la normal.. engorda" - dijo mirando a Lily con desprecio.  
  
Lily se volteó brava esperando a que James comprara la soda..  
  
Mandy se fue para el otro lado.. no lejos de la pelirroja, ya que necesitaba saber que se traían y eso..  
  
Se estaba formando una sonrisa en la boca de Mandy cuando vió que James ya había terminado de comprar en la tienda y fue a donde Lily ..rodeó con sus brazos a la pelirroja cuando esta estaba de espalda y le dio su coca-cola.. diciendo : -"disfrutala".  
  
Mandy se arregló el cabello y fue directo donde James ya tenía de frente a Lily.  
  
-"James.. ¿mi coca?"  
  
-"Mandy tendrás que engordar.. no había de dieta" - dijo James mirando a la pelirroja.. que, al contrario de Mandy, se había dado cuenta de que habían millares de sodas de dieta.. Lily sonrió directo a donde James.  
  
El timbre para iniciar la segunda mitad sonó y todos entraron a sus respectivos asientos.  
  
Sirius y Roxy, como Sirius le decía, estaban sentados, la pelicastaña (N/A : ¿se dice así?) apoyando su cabeza en la de Sirius quien sonreía loco por aquella chica.  
  
La obra se terminó : todos aplaudieron y salieron de una vez a esperar el carruaje.  
  
Remus y Shelsie estaban un poco apartados hablando animadamente y hubo un comentario que los hizo reír.. hasta mas no poder y de repente, los dos quedaron callados.. viendose tiernamente .. fue entonces cuando sus dos caras se unieron y se dieron un beso.. que los dos correspondieron pensando en cuanto se agradaban mutuamente... al fin cupido, había llegado...  
  
En otro lugar estaban Mandy, James y Lily sentados en una banca.  
  
-"Y bueno espero que tengamos otra salida como esta pronto" - dijo Mandy riendose mirando a James.  
  
Entonces vieron que llegó el carruaje y todos se montaron despidiendose de Mandy.  
  
-"al fin" - dijo James supirando.  
  
Lily escuchó y sonrió para sus adentros.  
  
/*-*-/-/-*-*/-/-*/*-*-/-*En el castillo /*-/*-/*-/*-/-*/-/  
  
-"a comerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" - gritó Sirius  
  
Todos rieron y se sentaron en la mesa.. Rox Ann tenía que admitir que se sentía extraña "del otro lado".  
  
Ahora dos sirventes llegaron y le sonrieron a Rox Ann : vaya que esa chica les agradaba.. y por eso, se sentían felices por ella.  
  
Todos comieron, y claro.. notaron algo entre Shelsie y Remus.. pero nadie dijo nada.  
  
Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban desayunando..  
  
-"Oigan.. mañana empieza el festival para la despedida del invierno" - dijo Shelsie, quien se iba a quedar dos o tres días más en el castillo de su primo.  
  
-"si?, ¿por qué no vamos?" - dijo Sirius.  
  
-"Claro.. iré a avisar a los carruajes" - dijo James.  
  
En la tarde, James le avisó a su madre, quien aceptó, James fue a donde los carruajes, a avisar que iban a ese festival, y ya todos se hallaban cenando hablando del festival de mañana.  
  
-"¿y qué hay en ese festival?" - preguntó Lily desenterada.  
  
-"Juegos, tienditas"  
  
-"si.. juegos mecánicos " - dijeron Sirius y James a la vez sonriendo.  
  
-"esto me suena a..." - dijo Rox Ann, quien ya tenía confianza en todos y la llamaban Rox o Roxy.  
  
Shelsie afirmó con la cabeza mirando a Rox.  
  
-"espero que no haya vomitadera" - dijo Lily y todos rieron.. mañana la iban a pasar fenomenal...  
  
Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron emocionados para ir al festival y desayunaron rápidamente.. entonces fueron a donde el carruaje que los esperaba para llevarlos.  
  
Todos se sentaron, Remus y Shelsie hablando y riendo mientras que James, Lily, Roxy y Sirius estaban hablando sobre.. juegos mecánicos.  
  
-"Yo no soy miedosa, ya lo verán" - dijo Lily riendo.. esa sonrisa que a James le encantaba.  
  
-"Si Lily ajá.. ya veremos su cara cuando este allá arriba Prongs" - dijo Sirius.  
  
En poco tiempo, llegaron al pueblo, con luces.. apagadas claro está si apenas eran las 10:00 a.m., y estaba digamos que no vacío pero tampoco lleno.. era la cantidad perfecta de gente.. aunque mientras el tiempo pasaba iban llegando más personas dispuestas a pasar un buen rato en el festival.  
  
-"¿y bueno.. qué hacemos primero?" - dijo Shelsie.  
  
James estaba dispuesto a hablar pero escuchó a alguien gritando : -"James, James, James" - (N/A : ya se imaginarán quien es)  
  
James se volteó para ver a Mandy con su cabello suelto, completamente liso.. sonriendo.  
  
-"que agradable sorpresa, dos encuentros en la misma semana" - dijo Mandy riendo "graciosamente".  
  
Shelsie tenía a Remus agarrado de la mano y le dijo : -"esto no me gusta".  
  
-"a mi tampoco" - susurró Remus.  
  
James forzó una sonrisa.. -"si Mandy.. que a g r a d a b l e sorpresa" - dijo James disimuladamente.  
  
-"bueno vamos.. de compras =P" -dijo Shelsie.  
  
Los tres chicos miraron a las chicas y estas sonrieron afirmando con la cabeza, después de un rato.. todos se riendieron y suspiraron en forma de : venga el shopping, ignorando a Mandy.  
  
James se dio la vuelta y dijo : -"Mandy.. que agradable fue encontrarnos.. saludos" - dijo sonriendo y dejando a una Mandy sin habla.  
  
-"yo pensaba que me iría con ustedes" - pero ya era muy tarde, todos se hallaban a metros de distancia.  
  
Mandy forzó una sonrisa diciendo : -"nadie me hace eso" - y se volteó y se fue en dirección a los guardaespaldas que habían enviado con ella (N/A : acuerdense que es ella princesa y no tenía con quien ir al festival x eso le mandaron sus guardaespaldas, pero James no tiene guardaespaldas como son muchos... remus, shelsie, etc etc..).  
  
Después de haber comprado como en 4 tiendas todos decidieron separarse y encontrarse a las 3:00 p.m. en frente de el área de juegos mecánicos para estar juntos..  
  
Remus y Shelsie se fueron al área de las flores de invierno, Sirius y Rox Ann se fueron al área de juegos que son como : encesta tres canastas y te ganas un peluche, mientras que James y Lily se fueron a comprar más cosas por ahí.  
  
-"¿en que consiste esto?" - dijo Sirius a un señor encargado.  
  
-"tiene que tumbar todas las latas con tres tiros solamente"  
  
-"lo intentaré"  
  
Sirius tiró una vez y derribó tres latas, quedando seis, con el siguiente tiro, derribó cuatro y con el último termino de echar las latas abajo.  
  
-"vaya es bueno" - dijo el señor.  
  
Sirius solo sonrió y el señor le dijo : -"Escoja algún peluche"  
  
Sirius miró a Rox quien se hizo la que no entendía entonces Sirius movió la cabeza en dirección a los peluches y ella se le quedo viendo.  
  
-"quiero este" - dijo Rox Ann eligiendo un gatito negro.  
  
El señor se lo dio y les dijo que la siguieran pasando bien.  
  
/***/--*/*-/-*/*-/*-/-/*-/*-/-/*-/*-  
  
James miró a Lily mientras esta se concentraba en cual color quería : azul o rojo.  
  
Lily sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella y sorprendió a James mirandola : -"hey que me ves" - dijo riendo Lily.  
  
James solo rió y después de 2 minutos Lily compró el azul, lo que no sabía era que dos ojos, fuera de la tienda, estaban posados sobre ella.  
  
Apenas salieron, los dos ojos seguían a James y a Lily entonces fue detrás.. no podía permitir que esa pelirroja le quitara a su Jamsie (N/A: volvemos con el apodo jajajaja).  
  
Caminaron un poco y llegaron a los juegos en donde estaban Sirius y Rox entonces se saludaron pero siguieron caminos separados.  
  
James pensaba jugar un juego en el que tenías que pescar algunos peces en una pisina.. entonces los dos se hallaban en frente y claro Mandy vió que era el momento perfecto y empujó a Lily en la pisina. ¿cayó? No, James la agarró por la cintura y la subió junto a el mirando a Mandy.  
  
-"ops.. lo siento Lily" - dijo Mandy que no sonaba arrepentida.  
  
Lily solo la miró con rabia y vió que se hallaba con los brazos de James alrededor de su cintura.. entonces se sonrojó.  
  
-"¿estás bien?"  
  
Lily afirmó y James la puso a su lado, entonces empezó a pescar y al final ganó el juego.  
  
-"puede elegir entre este y este" - dijo el señor señalando un corazón y una flor, ambos en forma de almohada.  
  
James no dudó y Mandy no pudo evitar gritar de furia cuando vió a la pelirroja tomando con gran fuerza el rojo corazón.  
  
/*--*/-*/*-/-/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*/-/-*/*-/*-/*-/*-/-/-/*-/*-/  
  
Todos comieron por separado, y ya llegaron las 3:00 p.m. entonces se encontraron todos en el área de los juegos mecánicos.  
  
Sin duda, al pasar las horas el festival se iba llenando pero tampoco estaba tan lleno que no se cabía.. cada uno traía sus respectivos cartuchos y entonces sonrieron al encontrarse en frente de todos.. los juegos mecánicos =0).  
  
-"Lily.. me tendrás que prestar a James" - dijo Sirius y Lily rió.  
  
-"¿de que ries?, es obvio que no se atreven a montarse en el martillo"  
  
-"eso ya lo veremos"  
  
Lily tomó la mano de James y Roxy la de Sirius y fueron directo a la fila de esa atracción dejando a Remus y a Shelsie abrazados riendo en una banca : eso de la adrenalina no iba con ellos.  
  
Llegó el puesto, y para la gran suerte quedaron en : primera fila James y Lily y en segunda Rox Ann y Sirius.  
  
-"entenderé si te echas para atrás Lily" - dijo Sirius.  
  
-"en tu sueños "padfoot"" - dijo Lily imtando la voz de Jamesy de una vez, el martillo comenzó a andar.  
  
Lily tenía miedo, pero con el tiempo empezó a gritar de la diversión, mientras tanto Rox apretaba la mano de Sirius muy divertida.  
  
En poco tiempo, se acabó y todos salieron hablando de lo maravilloso.. después de eso se montaron en unas cuantas atracciones más.. no había señales de Mandy.  
  
James y Lily se iban a montar en unos patitos que los llevaban a una cueva y entonces.. apareció Mandy.  
  
-"de nuevo están aquí.. parece que el destino es estar juntos, ¿no crees?" - dijo Mandy riendo con falsedad.  
  
-"mmm.. no" - James se volteó y se subió con Lily al patito dejando a una Mandy con señales de furia parada en el medio de la nada.  
  
Después salieron, y decidieron hacer la fila para montarse en la estrella.  
  
-"James te puedo pedir un favor" - dijo nuevamente la voz de Mandy.  
  
-"¿qué quieres?"  
  
-"besame Jamsie.. en el fondo, me quieres" - Lily no aguantó la furia vaya que esa chica no entendía.. parecía que le quería quitar a James.  
  
-"Mandy.. eso es imposible" - dijo James tranquilo montandose en la estrella con Lily.  
  
Lily suspiró.. y entonces comenzó a subir.  
  
Parece que después de unas vueltas, la estrella paró.arriba ... James vió su reloj : eran ya las 7:30 p.m. y entonces James suspiró : -"Lily.. ya debes saber.. yo.. te amo, si Lily te amo.. aunque suene tan fuerte para unos jovenes de 27 años y tu.. 26, pero.. por mucho que me cueste decir esto.. ¿quieres ser mi novia, Lily Evans?"  
  
Lily soltó 2 lágrimas y lo único que se lo ocurrio hacer en esos momentos fue besar a James.  
  
No lo podía creer, después de todo lo que le había hecho, los errores que había cometido, el había estado allí... la había esperado. James la había esperado. Los 2 apartaron sus labios, y los ojos de Lily se encontraron con esos 2 ojos azules ahora iluminados por la luz de la luna.. entonces, fue cuando pudieron sentir el viento en sus caras...  
  
CoNTiNuARá  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola ..!!  
  
Llego lo esperado..!, bueno les digo que esto no se acaba.. QUEDAN MUXAS SORPRESAS .. creanme =P  
  
¿a quien le gustó el cap? A mi, a mi, a mi, a mi, a mi. Jajajajaja =)  
  
Este fic tendrá 18 capítulos.. y bueno dejen sus reviews ¡! Quiero llegar a los 50.. si, si, si jajaja, es que me emocione con los 40.. =D  
  
Bueno sin nada ke decir me despido..  
  
Kisses ¡  
  
Pao + orli = L 4 e!! 


End file.
